Disturbed Heart
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: After attacking Stephanie,Randy is forced to see a therapist by Vince.Randy assumes he will get an older man who specializes in I.E.D.He is shocked to discover that Vince chose a young female doctor who has her own issues.Can he opened up to her? Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I hope you like it. It starts after Randy attacked Stephanie while Triple H was handcuffed to the ring. Randy is required to get treatment for his I.E.D.

"Here how it is Mr. Orton." Vince McMahon said to the young man sitting in his office. "Because of your anger issues, you are hereby ordered to sessions with a therapist. The therapist specializes in treating Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"You are kidding me." Randy said. He had been diagnosed some few weeks earlier. The disorder was a behavioral disorder that has extreme expressions of anger which caused uncontrollable rage. "Therapy sessions. I don't think so."

"Its therapy or you're fired." Vince said. "It is your choice."

"Therapy." Randy said. He wasn't about to leave the business he loved. He would just have to go to this therapist as many times as he needed to.

"Good." Vince said. "Here is the address." He said handing Randy a slip of paper with an address on it. "You have an appointment at 3 today."

"Fine." Randy said walking out. He didn't want to go to therapy but he knew it was the only way to keep his job. He knew that this was punishment for what happen with Stephanie.

He left the WWE headquarters and headed to the doctor's office. It wasn't that far from headquarters. He just wanted to get this done and get on with it. He arrived at the doctor's office. It was in a very professional looking building. He located the directory and found that Dr. M. Rimbauer's office was on the fifth floor. He wondered what this doctor was like. He was probably in his fifties and not that far away from retirement. He arrived at the office and walked in. The waiting area was decorated with leather chairs and a sofa for the patients to wait. It had a coffee table and end tables. There was a water cooler in the corner. He walked up to where the receptionist sat behind a glass panel that was open.

"Randy Orton to see Dr. Rimbauer." He said to her.

"Yes, Mr. Orton. If you will fill this out." Summer said handing him the paper work.

"Thank you." He said taking it and sitting down to fill it out. He still wondered about the doctor. After he was finished with the paper work, he gave it back to the receptionist. She told him the doctor would see him shortly.

"Mr. Orton, Doctor will see you now." Summer said to him.

Randy got up and walked through the door. He was expecting a doctor in his fifties not that far away from retirement. He wasn't expecting who he saw.

"Mr. Orton. I'm Dr. Mylie Rimbauer." Mylie said shaking his hand.

"Randy." He said to her. He was not expecting this petite blue eyed blond as his doctor. She couldn't have been more than 28. Nothing like he was expecting.

"Is something wrong?" Mylie asked him sitting down at her desk. He followed by sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"You are just younger than I thought." He said to her.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I graduated high school at 16. Then I finished four years of college in two. Then med school, residency, and now this." She told him. "So, what about you?"

"I am a wrestler for the WWE." He said to her. "I am here because my boss made me. I don't need help."

"If you don't, then why did your boss make you?" She asked him.

"Because I attacked his daughter." He said. "He wants to punish me."

"Okay." She said making some notes. "Randy, what do you know about your disorder?"

"That it causes me to have uncontrollable rage." He replied to her. She was very pretty and it was strange that she was the doctor Vince found to help him.

"You know that it is not something premeditated." She said to him. She had done great work with the disorder and was slowly becoming one of the best. The only thing that held her back was her age. Most other doctors didn't think a 28 year old could be one of the best. "Most outbursts are caused by provocation real or perceived."

"So, other people cause me to have this." He said.

"That's not what I meant." She said getting up and sitting beside him. "This disorder is something you have and yes, people can sometimes cause the outbursts but no one is too blame. But it is genetic. Do you feel remorse after one of the outbursts?"

"Sometimes." He said. "Well, most of the time."

"Okay. That is something." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Have your other doctors told you about the treatment for this disorder?"

"Not really." He replied. "Is there treatment?"

"If you want." She replied getting up and walking back behind her desk. "Some people like not being in control. So, they chose to not have the treatment. I know you were told to have this therapy. It is up to you if you want to continue it and try to get this disorder under control."

"I'm not sure." He said honestly. "A part of me likes not being in control. The other part knows I need to be."

"Why don't we start with therapy?" She asked him. "We will do therapy twice a week for now. And we can decide later if you want to take the medication."

"There is medication?" He asked. He hadn't heard that there was medication to treat this.

"Yes. I use a combination of Prozac, an antidepressant, Dilantin, anticonvulsants, Valium, anti-anxiety and Lithium, a mood stabilizer." She replied. "But you don't have to decide that today. We can start with therapy and go from there. Randy, have you had any of the following symptoms? Palpitations, chest tightness or head pressure?"

"Sometimes." He replied.

"That is part of the disorder." She said making some more notes. "We will continue therapy and then decide about medication, if that is okay with you. You don't have to come to therapy, well you do, but you don't have to see me."

"No, I would like to see you, as my therapist." He said to her. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she really was. She was a petite, small blue eyed blond. She seemed so sweet and caring. He couldn't believe that she was a therapist specializes in I.E.D. It didn't seem like something she would do. But then, he didn't know much about her. He hoped he would get to know her over the next few sessions as she got to know him.

"Okay. We will set up the sessions." She said writing down some notes. "You can make your appointments with my receptionist and I will see you soon."

"Okay." He said getting up and walking out. He hope that this would help him.

Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to RKOsGirl92 and QUEENofYOURWORLD for the awesome reviews!!! And thanks to everyone who alerted this story. You Guys Rock!!

This is my first attempt to write romance with Randy. I hope you like it and please review, whether you like it or not.

The following week Randy had another appointment with Dr. Rimbauer. He was hoping that maybe this disorder could be controlled. He had realized over the last week that he needed it to be controlled. He arrived at Dr. Rimbauer's office and told the receptionist his name.

"Yes, you go in." Tallie, the receptionist, said. "Dr. Rimbauer is expecting you."

"Thank you." He said to her before walking into Dr. Rimbauer's office.

"Randy, please come in." Mylie said to him. "It's nice to see you."

"You too, Dr. Rimbauer." Randy said sitting down in the chair by her desk.

"You can call me Mylie." She said to him. "Dr. Rimbauer sounds like my dad or mom."

"Oh, are they both doctors?" He asked her.

"Yes. My dad, Caledon, is one of the top heart surgeons in the country." She said. "My mom, Emmaline, is one the top neurosurgeon's in the country."

"Wow." He replied. "Do you any siblings? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking these questions." He knew he shouldn't be but he wanted to know more about her.

"It's fine. I don't mind answering." She replied with a smile. "I have three sisters. Macy is 32 and she is a Pediatrician. Milly is 30 and is an OB/GYN, and then there is Mae. She is 22 and in med school."

"So, your whole family are doctors?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "So, I talked to Vince and told him that you had agreed to see me. He was glad that you were following what they told you."

"Thank you." He replied. "I can continue to wrestle as long as I see you. And you let Vince know that I came here."

"Yes, that was the agreement." She said. "So, let's just jump right in. How does it feel when you lose your temper?"

"What do you mean?" He asked not sure about the question.

"I mean, do you feel like your head is going to explode or do you feel that you have a lot of pressure in your head?" She asked. "Just how does it make you feel?"

"I feel like a switch is flipped and I want to kill someone." He said. "I get headaches sometimes before and after."

"That is right with the disorder." She said making notes. "Randy, have you ever not felt remorse for losing your temper?"

"Yes." He replied honestly. He didn't understand why he was so honest with her.

"Okay. We can work on that." She said. "When you lose your temper, what do you do?"

"I usually break things or people." He said with some anger. "What do you think happens? I show them exactly why I am the legend killer."

"I just needed to know." She said not forcefully but with some force. "That is my job as your doctor. To help you find what causes it and what happens during it. By understanding that, you can get better."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you." He said feeling bad that he had. She was so nice for a doctor.

"It's fine, really." She replied. "There is really no need to apologize. I wanted to see your reaction. It helps me help you if I know your reaction."

"Oh, so you wanted me to get angry." He asked her.

"Not exactly. Just somewhat so, I could see what your reaction was." She said. "I didn't want you to get so angry that you threw things, at least not yet."

"Does that mean you will later?" He asked. He really wasn't understanding what she was trying to do.

"Yes. Later on in therapy, is when I will purposely try to get you angry." She said outlining some of the therapy. "By getting you so angry that you want to throw things or hurt someone, I can better understand why you have and how to help you."

"Isn't that dangerous for you?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her in that state.

"No." She said confidently. "I don't believe you would hurt me. And if you did by some chance try to, I have a black belt in Tae kwon do and can protect myself."

"Okay." He said. "So, what comes first?"

"We start with basic therapy like we are doing." She said. "Once we have established some trust, we will move on to the next step. And you can decide if you want the drug therapy also. Trust is important for a therapist and a patient. Once you feel that you can trust me, we will start trying to fix this."

"Okay. How long does that take?" He asked. "I don't want anything to disrupt my career."

"I don't know how long it will take." She replied honestly. She always tried to be honest with her patients. "But I will work around your schedule. Even if that means session at night on your days off."

"Oh." He replied glad that she understood.

"Randy, I do understand how important your career is." She said moving to sit beside him. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be here right now. So, I will accommodate your schedule."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Not a problem." She said with a smile. "So, should we continue or would you like to stop for today?"

"Is time up?" He asked.

"It's not but you can leave if you want." She said. "The first big session, I always let the patient leave early, if they want."

"Oh, that's okay." He said to her. It was strange that he felt somewhat calm around her.

"Okay. We can continue." She said. "What went through your mind when you attacked Stephanie?"

"I wanted to hurt Triple H and the McMahon's." He replied. "I figured the best way to do that was to attack Stephanie."

"So, it was premeditated?" She asked.

"Not really. I just reacted when I was facing Triple H." He said. "I wanted to get inside his head."

"You wanted to play a mind game with him?" She asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Did you feel remorse after?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. "I did feel remorse for Stephanie. But I didn't want anyone to know that I did."

"Well, feeling remorse is a good thing." She said as they sat there. "It shows that you can overcome this. And it is important, feeling remorse means you feel for others and that is important."

"Yeah." He said not sure about that. He did feel bad about Stephanie but he knew it was for his career to take Triple H out of his game.

"What is your ultimate goal with therapy?" She asked him. She always asked that of her patients.

"I want to control this so, I don't hurt anyone I care about." He said. "I want to find the person I use to be."

"That is good." She said. "That shows you are committed to this. So, I know I can help you with all of that."

"Okay. I just am unsure about you making me angry." He said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She said to him. He really was handsome but she reminded herself that he was a patient and that was a line that was not to be crossed. "Randy, if I felt uncomfortable with that, I wouldn't do it. But me seeing you that angry will help and I want to help you."

"Thank you." He said. "Can I go?"

"Yes, let's end this here." She replied. "We will continue next session."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Rimbauer." He said.

"Mylie, please." She replied with a smile. It always took patients a minute to get use to calling her that.

"Mylie." He replied. "Thank you. I hope you can help."

"I'm sure I can." She said. "We will just take this slow and build trust first. Once we have that, everything else will fall into place."

"Okay." He said getting up. "I will make the next appointment."

"Alright." She said getting up also. "I will see you next time."

"Sounds good." He said walking out.

After he left, Mylie made some notes about the session. She wanted to make sure everything was documented in case the WWE wanted to see it. She had talked to Vince and told him that everything was fine and that Randy was following his orders. She didn't tell him anything about Randy's case or anything he said in therapy. She told Vince that what happened or what was said, stays in there. Vince had wanted to know about things but she stood her ground and told him that she wouldn't for any reason break the confidence of her patient. Vince agreed to not ask about it. He just wanted to make sure that Randy was there for every session. She told him she would let him know if Randy didn't show up for some reason.

While looking over his file, she wondered what caused Randy's anger. He didn't seem like the type to have it. He was very polite and nice to her. Most patients with this often were cruel and mean. More often than not, they had hurt her feelings by being so. But that wasn't him, and that made her wonder. Now, she just had to figure out the cause and help him overcome it. And doing that meant building trust and then gettng him so angry that he wanted to hurt someone.

Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_The next few sessions Randy had with Mylie were talking about everything in his life. She wanted to learn about him to help, the more she knew, better it would be. She knew that he was still uncertain about the part when she would purposely make him angry. That was one part of the therapy that was the hardest because if something was off, she and the patient could be hurt. But to help her patients, it was a risk Mylie was willing to take. That was the reason she had taken the Tae Kwon Do classes. She knew she would need a way to protect herself. _

_She had looked over his file and was ready for their next session. They had built some trust which was important. She looked at the clock on her desk and saw that it was seven o'clock. They were having a late session to accommodate his schedule. Her receptionist was gone for the day._

"_Mylie." He said coming into the office._

"_Randy, sit please." She said to him. "How are things?"_

"_Fine." He said sitting down on the sofa in her office. _

"_Good." She replied walking over to sit in the chair by the sofa. "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"_

"_Okay." He said. Over the last few sessions, he had started to trust her to help him get better. But he still didn't want to have her make him angry. He couldn't maintain control when he was and he didn't want to hurt her._

"_Alright, tell me why you felt the need to kick all those people in head?" She asked pressing record on her tape recorder._

"_I wanted to get inside the head of my opponents." He said. He had told her all the people he had done that too._

"_Is that the only way you knew do that?" She asked making some notes. _

"_Yes. I wanted them to be off their game for our matches." He replied getting up and started walking around the room._

"_Randy, are you uncomfortable talking about this?" She asked. He had never gotten up like that during their sessions._

"_No. Why do you ask?" He said stopping to stand in one place._

"_Because you got up and started pacing." She said. "You haven't done that before."_

"_Oh, I didn't realize." He said sitting back down._

"_You don't have to sit down if standing or walking makes you feel better." She said. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable._

"_I just reacted." He said getting up again. He once again started pacing the office._

"_Do you feel remorse for what you did to those people?" She asked. Him walking the office told her he was uncomfortable talking about this._

"_No, because it is part of my job to keep my opponents off their game." He said picking up a snow globe she had on her bookcase._

"_And by attacking the people they care about, you did that." She said writing down everything._

"_Yes." He said putting snow globe down and coming back to sit on the sofa._

"_Did you consider that you might seriously injury them?" She asked him. _

"_No. Why would it?" He replied with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_Because hurting someone else for any reason is not right." She said. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for seriously hurting someone would you?"_

"_I did what I had to do to win." He said getting angrier. "That is what I do. And if you don't understand that, then I don't see how you can help me."_

"_I am trying to help you." She said calmly. She hadn't wanted to get him angry like this yet. It wasn't the right time. "I understand that you want to win but hurting someone else to do so, isn't right."_

"_You don't understand! They all deserved it for trying to take what it is mine!" He yelled standing up. He was getting angrier by the minute._

"_Randy, I think you misunderstood what I am trying to say." She said standing up also. "I am not dismissing your job and the fact that the goal is to win. I just am trying to get you to see what you did wasn't right. That hurting someone isn't right."_

"_I did what I had to do to win." He said walking over to her. He grabbed her by the arm. "You don't understand!"_

"_Randy, calm down, please." She said placing her free hand on the one he had on her arm. "You know this isn't you. You want to calm down and control this." He started to calm down as she talked. "You don't want to hurt me or anyone else. Just relax and breathe. Remember why you are here to get help with this."_

"_I'm sorry." He said letting go and sitting down on the sofa. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" _

_"No, you didn't." She said sitting beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Randy, do you understand what happen?"_

"_I got angry because you wouldn't listen about my job and the need to win." He said calmly. _

"_Yes. What I said triggered you." She said. "Part of this disorder is that. Something can trigger you and the rage comes."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said feeling bad that he almost hurt her. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You didn't." She said. "And I don't believe that you will."_

"_But I could have." He said. "I don't think you getting me angry later on is a good idea. I could really hurt you."_

"_I don't believe that." She said moving her hand from his shoulder to his arm. "I know this is difficult for you. You are afraid that if you get angry, you will hurt me. But you won't."_

"_You don't know that." He said. "I might not be able to stop myself."_

"_You got angry just now and you didn't hurt me." She said. "You control your angry to an extent."_

"_I don't understand why I did." He replied. "I wanted to hurt you to make you understand. But I didn't."_

"_You don't know why you stopped?" She asked him._

"_No." He replied. "I just felt calm when you touched my hand."_

"_That is interesting." She said. "I think we will explore that next time. Randy, you trust me, right?"_

"_Yes, I am starting to." He said to her. _

"_Good. I think maybe that is why." She said getting up. "Randy, I trust you. I trust that you won't hurt me in a rage. I know you don't want to."_

"_I don't want to hurt you." He said getting up._

"_I know. And you won't." She said. "I think we will end here for now. And give you time to process what happen here."_

"_Okay." He said starting to walk out._

"_Your appointment for next time." She said writing it down on the appointment book at the receptionist's desk. She handed him the card with the time on it. She noticed it was almost eight thirty. The security guard was already gone for the day and she was the last one there. "Randy, can you stay for a just a minute? The security guard is gone and I don't really want to walk out by myself."_

"_Sure." He said to her._

"_Okay. Give me a minute to get my things and lock up." She said walking back into her office. She got her bag and files walked out. She locked the door to her office. "Okay, let's go." She said to him._

_They walked out the main door of the building. Mylie turned to lock the door and then they headed to the parking lot. They walked until they came to her car._

"_This is me." She said as they stopped. "Thank you for waiting and walking me."_

"_Not a problem." He said. "I guess I will see you next time."_

"_Alright, see you then." She said unlocking the door and getting in. _

_She watched him walk to his car and drive away. She followed and headed to her house. When she got to her house, she put the take out on the table and let her dog out. She took the Chinese into her office and got out her files and tape recorder. She made notes about Randy's session. She hadn't wanted to get him angry yet but it was good to know that she could calm him when the time came. It was only then that she looked down at her arm and saw the bruise from earlier. It wasn't the first time a patient had bruised her and it wouldn't be the last. She had it happen more times than she could count. She just let them fade and move on with the therapy. Because she knew that they didn't mean to hurt or bruise her. And she knew that he didn't mean to._

_Please Review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Dejavu1978, Starkittie, and Queenofyourworld for the reviews. And thanks to Dejavu1978 and Queenofyourworld for the ideas and help with this story.

Please Review!!!!

Mylie changed from her dress suit into jeans and an NYU t-shirt and her New Balances. She pulled her blond hair up into a ponytail. She then began looking over his file and notes in her office when her doorbell rang. She wondered who would be coming to see her. She was shocked to see Randy there.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked him when she opened the door.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said standing the door way. He noticed that she was dressed differently from earlier. She looked really pretty. No, he wouldn't go there, he thought. She was his therapist.

"Okay. Come in, I guess." She said moving to let him in. She was curious about how he knew where she lived. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you. I'm sorry, I don't mean that like a stalker." He said standing in the living room of her house.

"I know." She said with a laugh. "So, you followed me?"

"Yes." He said sitting down on the sofa. "I am not stalking you. I just wanted to apologize again."

"It's fine, really. I don't mind that you followed me." She said. "And you don't have to apologize. It's fine."

"Do you think you are a little bit too understanding about this?" He asked her. She was acting like him following her and what happen was no big deal.

"I don't." She said sitting down by him. "I know this happens in the therapy for I.E.D. It really is no big deal."

"Okay." He said just before looking at her arm. He noticed the bruise. "Did I do that?"

"It's fine really." She said. "It happens in this therapy. I am use to it."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Randy, really its fine." She said placing a hand on his arm. "It's no big deal."

"Okay." He said getting up to leave. "I guess I will be going."

"Is something else on your mind?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering why you chose this field." He said. "I'm sorry, Mylie, I don't be pry or anything."

"It's fine. I will tell you." She said. "So, come back and sit down."

"Okay." He said sitting back down beside her.

"I was in college and dating the star of the baseball team." She said. "I thought he was great at first. Then he started to lose his temper and I was on the receiving end of it."

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "I didn't mean for you to bring up something painful."

"No, it's okay." She said. "We broke up not long after he was diagnosed with I.E.D. And he put me in the hospital. After that, I decided to specialize in that and help people overcome it."

"I'm sorry." He said to her again. He didn't want to take her back to that place.

"You don't need to be." She said. "Justin had this disorder and he couldn't control the anger and I was there and he took it out on me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did he do?" He asked.

"I don't mind." She said. "He lost his temper over a game. I just happen to be the first person he saw afterwards. And he took it out on me. He hit me once across the face and then threw me down and I hit my head on the table in the room. He then started hitting me. He did some internal damage but the doctors fixed everything."

"Did you press charges against him?" He asked her.

"No because it was the disorder, not him." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "For I did in therapy."

"You don't have to keep apologizing." She said placing a hand on his arm again. "You did nothing wrong. What happened in therapy happens, I don't blame you and it wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so understanding about this?" He asked. "I could have really hurt you."

"You wouldn't have hurt me." She said. "I hope you understand that. I trust you and I know you wouldn't."

"How can you trust me with that?" He asked. It shocked him that she trusted him not to hurt her.

"Randy, part of therapy is learning to trust your therapist and for the therapist to trust the patient." She said. "Especially this type of therapy. What will come in these sessions is going to be hard. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you they won't. The session when I make you angry will be the toughest but the most useful. In that session, we have to have complete trust in each other. What we are doing now is building that trust."

"Oh, okay." He replied. "I better be going. I didn't mean to intrude on your evening."

"It's fine, really." She said. "I don't mind."

"I am going to go." He said getting up. "Thanks for not being mad."

"It's not a problem." She replied. "Do you want to stay and have dinner with me? I picked something up on the way home. You are more than welcome to join me."

"I don't want to intrude or anything." He said.

"You aren't." She said. "So, let's go." She said walking to the kitchen. She heard her dog, Simba, barking outside. "Excuse for a moment, that's my dog."

"Okay." He said as she walked to the back door.

While she was dealing with the dog, he looked around her house. It was very simply decorated and an open lay out plan. When you walked in, you came into the living room which was decorated with a white sofa, love seat and chair. She had a big plasma TV, DVD player, home theater center, a WII video game system and tons of DVDs. Off from the living room was her office which had a desk, desktop computer, fax machine, and copier. The dining room was in view from the living room. It had a simple oak dining set with a china cabinet in it. From the dining room you came into the eat- in kitchen. Which had a simple dining set in the it. The kitchen had every appliance you could think of and it was obvious that she liked to bake and cook. And the whole house for whatever reasoned smelled like baked cookies which was a nice smell.

"Sorry about that." She said coming in with her dog. Which to his surprise was a big golden retriever. "This is Simba."

"Hey, Simba." He said petting the dog. He expected her to have a small dog. "So, you like video games?"

"What?" She asked putting the food on plates.

"The WII." He said.

"Oh, I like the WII fit." She said with a laugh. "It comes in handy when I am busy. And I like the other games too. But I don't play that often."

"Oh." He said sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Hey, wash your hands before you eat." She said. "You don't know where Simba has been."

"Right, sorry." He said getting up and going to the sink. She had apple scented hand soap which was okay for her but weird for him.

"Sorry about the apple scent." She said seeing his face. "I like the smell and since it is just me and Simba, I figured why not. Now in my guest bathroom, I have unscented."

"I don't mind, the apple scent, I mean." He said getting a paper towel.

"Okay. Well, let's eat." She said putting the food on the table.

They sat down at the table in the kitchen and had dinner. It was the first time she had ever done this with a patient. But it was just dinner and not a big deal. They talked while eating. He got to know a little more about her and she did about him. She couldn't deny that she found him very attractive but he was a patient and she wouldn't cross that line. But she did feel so comfortable around him and that was something new. She didn't know that he felt the same way. He knew he found her very attractive especially in casual clothes. But he reminded himself that she was his therapist and he wouldn't cross that line with her. He knew she thought he wouldn't hurt her but he couldn't help but think that he could and that was something he didn't want to do.

After they ate, they went into the living room and sat for a little while. He looked at the time and realized he should be going.

"I better be going." He said getting up. "Thanks for everything."

"It's not a problem." She said walking him to the door. "I will see you in our next session."

"Okay." He said. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her on cheek. "I'm sorry." He said apologizing.

"It's not a problem, really." She said. "I will see in therapy."

"Okay." He said leaving.

After he had left, she thought about what happen. Did she cross the line by having dinner with him? She shook it off and went back to looking at his file and soon she went to bed. She had a lot of patients tomorrow but he wasn't one of them. She knew his schedule had him leaving tomorrow for the road. She got dressed for bed and was soon asleep but she still had Randy and what happened on her mind and she didn't know what to do with that.

Please review and if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. I am open to ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Dejavu1978, Starkittie, Queenofyourworld and Rkosgirl92 for the awesome reviews!!!!

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this chapter.

Please Review!!!!!

A few days later Randy was sitting in the locker room thinking about Mylie and therapy. His last session with her was the one where he got angry and grabbed her arm. He didn't hurt her but he could have. He also was thinking about him being in her house. He went there to apologize to her about what happen. He didn't expect to end up having dinner with her and learning about her. She was so different than he thought she would be. She lived alone with her dog and her house was very simple and smelled like cookies. Which was nice and different. She shared information about her past and told him why she specialized in treating I.E.D. She told him that she trusted him not to hurt her but he wasn't sure if he trusted him not to hurt her. He was deep in thought when John Cena came in. John stood there for a minute before Randy looked up.

"What?" Randy asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think your therapy is really working." John said sitting down beside him. "I can see the different but you still have a way to go."

"Thanks." Randy replied. "It is because of Mylie. She is an amazing doctor."

"Mylie?" John asked. He didn't know you were supposed to call your doctor by their first name.

"Dr. Rimbauer." Randy said. "She lets me call her Mylie. She is really helping me."

"That's great." John said wondering if Randy maybe felt more for the doctor. And that was not a good thing for him or Mylie. Randy's feelings toward anyone were locked away and the only way to get to them was to deal with his anger. And that can be dangerous.

"Yeah, she is really great. She listens about things. She understands." He said to him. "She is very nice too. She really has a calming affect on me. I like her as a therapist. She says that my therapy is going good and I can make the decision about the medication to control this."

"That's good, Randy." John said. "I don't think you should make this personal though."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked him.

"I mean, it seems that you like her a lot." John said. "And you should focus on getting better not your doctor."

"I don't have feelings for my doctor." Randy said. "I like her because she understands and doesn't get mad if I lose my temper in therapy. She is a great doctor."

"I can see that and I can see that she is helping you." John said to his friend. "But you need to focus on getting this under control."

"I am focused on that." Randy said getting up.

"Randy, I just want you think about things." John said. "I don't think getting involved personally with your therapist is a good idea for you or her."

"I get what you are saying." Randy said walking to the door. "And thanks for the advice." He said leaving.

After he left, John thought about things. He wanted Randy to be happy but Randy had a lot of issues with women and relationships. A lot of his girlfriends had been unfaithful because he was always traveling. And the ones that weren't, couldn't handle his anger. And you couldn't be with Randy without dealing with his anger.

John decided to call Mylie and set up meeting. He just wanted to protect his friend and her. He knew what Randy could do when he was angry and he didn't want him to hurt Mylie. Because if he did, it would obviously devastate him. He picked up Randy's phone and got her phone number. He then picked up his phone and called the first number.

"Dr. Mylie Rimbauer's office." The receptionist said.

"Dr. Rimbauer, please." John said to her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Rimbauer is in with a patient." The receptionist said. "Can I take a message?"

"No, thank you." John said hanging up. He then tried her cell phone. He listened to the Lifehouse song she had as her ring back before it went to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Mylie. I am probably screening, so leave me a message. If you are a patient, call my other contact number if it is important. Thanks."

"This is John Cena, I am a friend of Randy Orton's and would like to meet with you. If you could call me that would great." He said into the phone. He left his number and hung up. He checked for another number and found one. He dialed it and got an answering machine.

"Hey, it's Mylie and Simba, we can't get to the phone right now, so leave it at the beep." She said on the machine.

He didn't leave a message this time. He figured out that the numbers were her work, cell and home phone. He wondered why a doctor would give their home phone out. They normally have a service that answers the calls and then the service calls them at home.

Just as he was getting ready to leave and head to catering, he heard his cell phone going off. He picked up.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"Yes, is this John Cena?" Mylie said.

"Yes." He said.

"This is Dr. Mylie Rimbauer, you left a message for me to call you." Mylie said.

"Yes, I did." John said. "I was hoping I could meet with you and talk."

"Talk about what?" Mylie asked.

"Randy Orton." John said to her.

"Mr. Cena, I can't talk to you about a patient." She said. "It would be wrong and unethical."

"I just need to speak with you." John said again to her.

"Fine. My office is Stamford, Connecticut." She said to him. "When you come here, just come to my office. The address is in the book or on the internet."

"Okay, thank you." He said to her.

"Not a problem, Mr. Cena." Mylie said to him. "Goodbye." She said hanging up.

John was happy that he got in touch with her. He just wanted to make sure she understood about Randy. He didn't want either one of them hurt. And he especially didn't want Randy to hurt her. He chose to not tell Randy that he spoke with her or that he was going to meet with her. He didn't want Randy to get angry about it.

He left the locker room and headed to catering. He didn't see Randy which was good. He just wanted to protect Randy and this Mylie from being hurt.

Please Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Starkittie, and Dejavu1978 for the great reviews. You guys are awesome!!!!**

**And a special thank you to Queenofyourworld for the help with this story. **

**A couple days later John made the trip to Connecticut. He wanted to talk to Mylie about Randy. He just wanted to protect Randy and Mylie. He arrived at her office about seven at night. She told him that was when she had an opening.**

"**Dr. Rimbauer." John said walking into her office.**

"**Mr. Cena?" Mylie asked standing up.**

"**John." He said shaking her hand.**

"**What can I do for you, John?" Mylie asked him.**

"**I want to talk to you about Randy." John said sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.**

"**What about Randy?" She asked sitting down.**

"**I don't think you should get involved with him." John said. "It is dangerous."**

"**What are you talking about?" Mylie asked. "Randy is my patient."**

"**I know you want to help him but you have to be careful." John said to her.**

"**What do you mean?" Mylie asked. "I help patients with I.E.D. It is what I do."**

"**I think you should help Randy professionally but do not get personally involved with him." John said. "It won't end well."**

"**I don't think my relationship with Randy is any of your business." Mylie said to him. "I am his doctor and I will help him."**

"**I think I should tell you some things about him." John said. "The women he has dated most have cheated on him. And the ones that didn't couldn't handle his anger. Randy can't get close to someone without them feeling his anger."**

"**I understand that." Mylie said. "I understand anger more than you know. Why do you care?"**

"**I care because I care about Randy." John said. "And I know Randy cares about you. He doesn't want to hurt you but it can happen."**

"**I don't believe he will hurt me." She said. "I trust him and I care about him too."**

"**That is the point." John replied. "You get too close and you will get hurt. Randy doesn't mean to but he can't control the anger."**

"**I understand that." Mylie said again. "I understand this disorder more than you know. And I think this is conversation is over."**

"**I am just trying to help you and Randy." John said. "If he hurts you, it will hurt him so much. I know he doesn't want to do anything that he will regret."**

"**I get what you are saying but I don't believe he will hurt me." She replied to him. "I have dealt with this disorder for a while, I know what I am doing."**

"**I don't doubt that you know what you are doing." He said. "But you have never dealt with Randy and he likes you. And I think, no, I know that you getting involved with him personally isn't a good idea. You both will end up hurt."**

"**Once again, Mr. Cena, my relationship with Randy is none of your business." She said with some anger in her voice. "And I think this conversation. You should leave."**

"**Okay, I will leave." He said getting up. "Just remember and think about what I said."**

"**I will." She said as he walked out.**

**Neither knew that Randy had heard their conversation. He came to see if Mylie could fit him in for a session today and see if maybe they could go out to eat as friends. Randy couldn't believe that John had came to see Mylie behind his back and told her about his history with women and told her to pretty much stay away. He walked into Mylie's office.**

"**Randy, I wasn't expecting you today." Mylie said to him.**

"**I know. I wanted to see if you had an opening today." He said sitting down.**

"**Sure. Right now?" She asked him.**

"**Yes." He replied.**

"**Okay. So, what's on your mind?" Mylie asked him.**

"**I overheard your conversation with John." Randy said. "I am sorry that he came here to talk to you."**

"**He seems very concerned about you." She said.**

"**I know." He said. "But he had no right to come and talk to you. It isn't any of his business."**

"**It isn't any of his business." She said. "But he seems to only care about what happens to you. He seems to think that no one can get close to you without feeling your anger. Do you agree?"**

"**That has been the pattern." He said. "I haven't had the best luck with relationships. They cheat because I travel so much or they can't handle the anger. And then I end up getting angrier at them."**

"**Do you physically hurt them?" She asked.**

"**No!" He replied with some anger. "I would never do that!"**

"**I believe you." She said. "I was only asking because I am sure you heard John say the same thing."**

"**I heard him. He shouldn't be talking about things he doesn't understand!" He said getting up and pacing. He still had the anger in his voice. "He doesn't understand this! He thinks he does but he doesn't!"**

"**Randy, calm down, please." She said walking to him. "He was only trying to help. But it isn't any of his business."**

"**He had no right to say anything about this!" He yelled getting a little angrier. "He should have stayed away!"**

"**Randy, just calm down." She said placing a hand on his arm. **

"**Calm down!" He yelled grabbing her hand with his other one. "How can I calm down when John is trying to ruin everything?"**

"**He isn't ruining anything." She said calmly. "Randy, you just need to calm down. Nothing is ruined."**

"**You don't understand!" He yelled again. "He doesn't want anything good to happen in my life. He wants me unhappy."**

"**Do you really believe that?" She asked calmly. He still had her hand in his. "Do you believe that he is trying to ruin your life?"**

"**Yes!" He said not letting go of her. "He doesn't understand my feelings!"**

"**Feelings about what?" She asked calmly. As much as she should have been, she wasn't afraid of him.**

"**About everything." He said. "I just want." He said stopping in mid sentence.**

"**What? What do you want?" She asked him when he stopped talking.**

**She was somewhat stunned when he kissed her. She wasn't expecting it but it very passionate. She didn't know why but she starting kissing him back. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.**

"**I'm sorry." He said pulling away and quickly leaving.**

**She just stood there for a minute before going after him.**

"**Randy, wait." She said grabbing his arm before he could walk out of the reception area.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." He said sitting down in a chair in the reception area.**

"**What made you kiss me?" She asked sitting beside him.**

"**I don't know. I just did. It calmed me down." He said not sure what he was trying to say.**

"**I see." She said a little hurt. That was not what she was expecting him to say. She honestly didn't know what she wanted him to say. "Well, you are calm now, so, why don't we continue our session tomorrow. And you can go and relax some." She said getting up.**

"**Mylie, wait." He said getting up. He could tell that he hurt her by saying that. It wasn't the reason he kissed her. He kissed her because he wanted too. "I didn't mean that I kissed you because I thought it would calm me down. I wanted to kiss you but you are my doctor. And I don't want to hurt you."**

"**I told you, I don't believe you will hurt me." She replied. "I trust you not to. I think we should stop this session for now and continue tomorrow. I think we both have some things to think about."**

"**Yeah." He said starting to walk out.**

"**Randy, I don't regret the kiss but I am your doctor." She said. "And that is a line that probably shouldn't be cross right now. You have a lot of work to do and that is what you need to focus on."**

"**Yeah, you are right." He said knowing she was. "I hope this won't make you uncomfortable." **

"**Please. It would take more than that to make me uncomfortable." She said with a smile. "I will see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay, tomorrow." He said back with a smile before walking out.**

**After he left, she got her stuff together and left. She had to get home and let Simba out. And she told her sister, Macy, that she would bake her niece a cake. Macy was a horrible baker and always had Mylie bake for her. She thought about the kiss as she drove home. It was an awesome and passionate kiss. She really had never felt anything like it before. But he was her patient and she needed to make sure he stayed with the therapy and got better. That was her top priority right now.**

**Please Review!!! And any idea you have for this story, please let me know. I like suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and my loyal reviewers. Please continue to do so.

The next day Mylie met her sisters for brunch. She had scheduled Randy's session for that day in the afternoon. She still had that amazing kiss on her mind and it was one of the things she wanted to talk to her sisters about. They were meeting at the Bedford Street Diner. Mylie arrived and immediately found her sister, Mae.

"Mae, how are you?" Mylie said hugging her sister and quickly sitting down across from her.

"I am good. You know busy with school and this wedding." Mae replied. She was in her second year of med school and getting married to another student in six months.

"I can imagine." Mylie said looking at the menu.

"What can I get you?" The waitress said to them.

"Coffee to drink and we are waiting on some more people." Mae said.

"For you." The waitress asked Mylie.

"Coffee." Mylie replied just as Macy and Milly came up.

"Guys." Milly said sitting beside Mylie while Macy took the seat by Mae.

"Can I get you guys some coffee?" The waitress asked.

"Yes." Macy and Milly said together.

"So, Mylie. What did you want to talk about?" Milly said as they looked over the menus.

"Can we wait until we order?" Mylie asked them.

"Sure." Macy said as the waitress came back with their coffee. They gave her their orders. "So, Mylie, what's going on?"

"I kissed a patient yesterday." Mylie said to them.

"Mylie Amanda Rimbauer." Macy said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted him to fuck me right there in my office." Mylie said with some what annoyed with her older sister.

"Mylie, language." Mae said to her.

"Sorry." Mylie said. "He kissed me."

"Well, why didn't you say that instead of I kissed a patient?" Milly asked her. Milly was always the sensible one out of the four of them.

Each one had their own little part of their family. Margaret Emmaline, or Macy, was the oldest and the one who always did what was expected. Millicent Leanne, or Milly, was the next in line and the most sensible one. She always kept the peace between everyone. Mylie was next. She was the always the wild one who never did what was expected. And last was Mae Elizabeth, the youngest and most spoiled.

"Because I kissed him back." Mylie said as their breakfast arrived.

"You kissed him back?" Mae asked her. "Why did you do that?"

"I really don't know." She replied. "But I wanted to and it was an amazing kiss."

"Really?" Milly asked. "How amazing?"

"If he hadn't pulled away, I think we would have had sex right there in my office." Mylie said.

"Wow, Mylie." Mae said as they ate. "That good huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Mylie said.

"What happen?" Macy asked.

"He pulled away." Mylie said. "And he apologized for kissing me."

"That was nice of him?" Mae said not sure if Mylie wanted that or not.

"Mylie, you know you can't go there with him." Macy said to her. She didn't want Mylie to make a mistake like that. "He is your patient and it is against the moral code of doctors."

"I know that." Mylie replied. "But it doesn't stop the fact that a part of me wants to."

"You want to kiss him again or more?" Milly asked her.

"Both maybe." Mylie replied. "I know my job right now is to help him get better and that is my main focus. But that kiss is still there in my mind."

"Mylie, my advice as your older sister, is this." Macy said. "Keep those emotions to yourself and never act on them."

"I don't plan on it." Mylie said not sure she could keep that.

"Mylie, are sure it is a good idea to continue to be his therapist?" Milly asked.

"I can't break the trust we have built." Mylie said. "I know I can be professional."

"After you are done with his therapy, then what?" Macy asked. "Do you want to see if you can have something with him when this is over?"

"I don't know." Mylie said. "I don't know, maybe."

"Mile, he is suffering from I.E.D. Just like Justin and Dad." Macy said.

Their father, Caledon, had I.E.D. but was on medication to control it. But before he started it, the girls dealt with his anger especially Mylie who was always getting into trouble or causing trouble. She got the most of his anger and lashing out that he did.

"I know he is." She replied. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything." Macy said. "Mylie, you remember Justin and dad's anger. Do you want that again? Do you remember the hospital visits and stays?"

"I remember it all." She said. "I don't believe he is like that. I trust him not to hurt me like that."

"Mile, you are being stupid about this." Macy said. "Stop seeing him as a patient before things go too far."

"I am not being stupid." She said to her. "I can't, no, I won't stop seeing him as my patient. I have built trust with him. And that is what is the most important thing in this therapy."

"Macy, Mylie is right." Milly said. "She has built trust with him. And if she thinks she can handle this, then she should."

"Milly, Mylie has always thought with her heart or feelings, not her head." Macy said. "You know that. She doesn't think and that is the problem."

"I am sitting right here, you know." Mylie said. Macy and Milly always did that with her and Mae. They always talked about them like they weren't in the room.

"Mylie, you have always thought with your heart or feelings." Macy said to her. "You need to start thinking with your head."

"You know, I came here because I needed my sisters' advice." Mylie said. "I didn't come here for you guys to tell me I am stupid. You know, I am just going to leave. You all have a nice brunch." She said getting up. She paid her bill and walked out.

She hated when her sisters did that. They always made her feel like she was the dumbest one of them. She wasn't watching where she was going as she walked to her SUV and bumped into someone. Her stuff went all over the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry." She said apologizing while bending down to pick her stuff up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay." The person said. "I should have been watching also, Dr. Rimbauer."

She looked up and saw John Cena, Randy's friend who came and talked to her yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cena." Mylie said getting up from the sidewalk. "I should have been watching."

"It's not a problem and it is John." He said to the petite blond. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"John. Family issues, that's all." She said as they stood there.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked her. She really was pretty and it was easy to see why Randy liked her.

"I doubt it." She said getting out her car keys. "I really should be going."

"Somewhere you have to be?" He asked her.

"No, not until later." She said.

"Okay, then how about going to get some coffee with me?" He asked her. "I promise to not say anything about the therapy."

"I guess that is okay." She said to him.

"Great." He said. "Where is the nearest place, I guess?"

"The diner not that far from here, but I would prefer not to go there." She said. "I don't want to run into my nosy sisters."

"Okay." He said with a laugh. "So, where is the next place?"

"Starbucks not that far from here." She replied.

"Okay, it's a date." He said to her.

They walked to coffee shop that was not that far. They ordered and talked.

"So, the family issues? Anything serious?" He asked as they sat there.

"Just my sisters think I am stupid." She replied. "I wanted their advice on something and they made me feel stupid. Which they sometime do."

"How many do you have?" He asked wanting to get to know here. "I have four brothers."

"I have three." She replied. "Macy, the oldest, is a pediatrician. Milly is an OB/GYN, and Mae is in her 2nd year of med school."

"Wow, so they all are doctors." He said.

"Yes. My parents are doctors also." She replied. "I guess it is a family thing."

"So, what did you need their advice on?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I would rather not say." She said not sure if she wanted to tell him about what happen with Randy. "Just something I needed their advice on."

"Oh, okay." He replied. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was only trying to help. I didn't mean to overstep."

"I understand that you wanted to help but it really isn't your place." She said. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but therapy is a private matter and not something to discuss with someone who isn't the patient."

"I understand that. I shouldn't have talked to you about Randy." He said. "I was only trying to help you and him. I know how he can be when he is angered and I would hate for him to hurt you. Even though you think he won't, you can't be sure of that."

"I get where you are coming from." She said. "But I am certain I can handle it."

"Okay." He replied looking at his watch. "I had better go back to the hotel."

"Are you staying in Stamford for a while?" She asked him.

"I am leaving tomorrow." He said to her.

"Oh, okay." She said getting up. "I have really enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we can do it again if you are ever back here."

"Well, how about having dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Okay, about eight." She said. "I have a session at five. So, that will give me enough time to get ready."

"Eight sounds good." He said writing something down. "This is my cell if you can't make it." He said handing it to her.

"Okay." She said taking out her business card. "This has my home address on it and all my phones, so, if you want to cancel or anything, just call."

"I don't think I will." He said with a smile. "So, I will see you about eight."

"Eight it is." She said before walking out and heading to her car. Running into John and him asking her out was the last thing she expected. But she knew she shouldn't get involved with Randy because he was her patient, so it couldn't hurt to go out with John.

Please Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Mylie arrived at her office about four. She wanted to do some work before Randy's session. It was Saturday so no one was there but her. She hoped things wouldn't be weird with Randy after the kiss yesterday. She had finished some paperwork when Randy came in.

"Mylie." He said walking in.

"Randy, how are you today?" She asked him.

"Fine." He replied sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

"So, is there anything on your mind?" She asked him. "Have you had any episodes at work?"

"No, I haven't." He replied. "I really don't have anything on my mind." He said but he was thinking about the kiss they had shared in that very office.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "It seems that you do."

"I don't." He said.

"Really?" She asked getting up and sitting beside him. "Have you given any thought about the medication?"

"I have. It is something I think I would like to try eventually." He said. He couldn't help but look at her and how pretty she really was. And her sitting by him, made him want to kiss her again. "I don't want to right now."

"Why not now?" She asked still sitting beside him.

"I want to deal with my anger before I take medication to suppress it." He said.

"I can understand that." She said. "So, have you talked to John since yesterday?"

"No. I don't trust myself to talk to him right now." He said getting up and starting pacing. "I don't want to hurt him by getting angry."

"Do you think you would get angry at him?" She asked watching him pace. "You guys are friends right?"

"We are friends." He replied. "But I am angry that he came and talked to you. He shouldn't have done that."

"No, he shouldn't have." She said agreeing. "But he thought he was only helping. He wanted to make sure you were getting the best care. Isn't that the meaning of a friend?"

"I guess." He replied to her. "John and I have a complication history."

"How so?" She asked not knowing if she wanted to know for him or her.

"We fought over the same girl a few years back." He said finally sitting down on the sofa. "She was with him and she cheated with me."

"I see. How did that make you feel?" She asked getting up and sitting beside him. "Knowing she would cheat with his friend."

"I didn't care at the time. I thought I wanted to be with her." He said. "She told him she cheated with me and that she wanted to be with me."

"What changed?" She asked.

"I realized that I wanted my friendship with John more than I thought I loved her." He replied. "I don't know that I did love her, I was just trying to compete with John. But we patched up our friendship after she and I broke up."

"Do you still feel like that?" She asked him. She wanted to know if something like that angered him or if John did in someway.

"That I have to compete with John?" He asked her.

"Yes. Do you feel that you have to?" She asked.

"Yes. I feel that I have to compete against him." He replied. "I want to be better than him but I want him and me to be friends."

"Do you feel that you have to compete against him for women or just in your job?" She asked. It was interesting to hear about his friendship with John. They obviously were close as friends but still felt the need to compete and she wondered if that was for everything.

"Both." He replied. "I sometimes feel that he is just wanting for the chance to steal something from me like I did him."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked him. "Do you believe that he is only your friend still to get something you have or want first?"

"Sometimes." He replied. "I don't all the time just some time. I just don't know why John forgave me for what happen so, I wondered if he never did and is just waiting to take something I have."

"That is an interesting thought." She said. "What makes you think that? Has he given you any reason to think that?"

"No." He replied. "I know he is still here in Stamford. We are staying at the same hotel."

"Does that bother you that he is still here?" She asked while making notes.

"Not really." He replied. "But I wonder why he is still here. He talked to you yesterday so, he should have left this morning."

"Maybe he had a meeting with Vince or someone at the WWE." She said. She honestly wasn't sure why John was still there.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Well, have you talked to him?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." He replied. "Maybe I should."

"Yes, it may give you the answer you need." She said looking at the time. It was almost six-thirty.

"I think I will." He said getting up. "Can we end here today?"

"Sure." She said. "We will pick up next time. You call me when your schedule permits our next session."

"Okay." He replied. "Thank you, Mylie."

"No problem. See you next time." She said as he walked out.

After he left, he went to his hotel. He wanted to talk to John like Mylie had suggested. He knocked on his door.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" John asked opening the door.

"I wanted to ask you something." Randy said walking in. He could see that John was getting ready to go out.

"Okay, what?" John asked sitting down in the chair.

"Why are you still in Stamford?" He asked him. "I mean, you talked to Mylie yesterday, so you should have left today."

"I had something to talk to Vince about." John said. It was true that he had to talk to Vince. He wasn't expecting to run into Mylie. But when he did, he couldn't pass up the chance to go out with her.

"That's what Mylie said." He replied.

"You just saw her?" He asked him. Now knowing that he was her five o'clock session.

"Yes. I had my session." Randy said. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." John said. "You?"

"Same." Randy replied. "So, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I can't." John replied. "I have a date."

"Really?" He asked. "With who?"

"Just a girl I met having coffee today." John said. He didn't want to say his date was with Mylie.

"Okay. Well, have fun." Randy said leaving. Since John was busy, maybe he would see if Mylie wanted to have dinner.

After Randy left, John finished getting ready for his date with Mylie. He didn't want to be late for it. She was really pretty and nice. He really wanted to get to know her. Even though, she had been a little mad when he talked to her about Randy but he apologized to her. So, he hoped things would go good tonight on this date. Once he was ready, he looked at the time and headed out to pick her up.

Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mylie came home after her session with Randy and got dressed. She dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. Just as she was done, she checked her machine for messages. She had one from each of her sisters saying they were sorry. She had one from her mom about the weekly family brunch tomorrow. She also had one from her dad. He had talked to Milly about what they said earlier. He wanted her to call him. After she listened, the doorbell went off. **

"**John." She said opening the door.**

"**Wow, you look great." He said to her. "Ready to go."**

"**I'm ready." She said getting her purse. "And thank you for the compliment."**

"**You are welcome." He said as they walked to his car. **

**They were soon on their way to the restaurant. Mylie had a lot on her mind but was hoping this would help her stop thinking about things. She hated that her dad called her about what she told her sisters. She couldn't believe that Milly told him. **

"**Are you okay?" John asked her as they sat down.**

"**Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind." She replied. "I don't want to ruin our evening."**

"**Well, maybe if you tell me about, I can help." He said as they ordered drinks and dinner.**

"**Well, I told you that I talked to my sisters this morning." She said. He nodded that she had told him. "Well, my sister, Milly told my dad about it."**

"**Is that bad?" He asked.**

"**My dad has I.E.D." She said. "And before he started the medication, he used to get very angry with everything, mainly me."**

"**I'm sorry." He said. That was something he didn't expect her to say. "Why was he angry with you?"**

"**I was a wild child." She said. "I was always getting into trouble or causing trouble. And my dad would get very angry with me."**

"**Was he abusive to you and your sisters?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."**

"**No, it's fine." She said. "He was but after he started the medication, it was better. But our relationship was never the same. I got more than my sisters because I was the one who caused the most trouble."**

"**I'm sorry." He said as their food arrived. **

"**It's fine." She said. "Now you know one reason why I treat I.E.D."**

"**Is there another reason?" He asked as they continued to eat. He wanted to know more about her. She really was unique from most girls he had met.**

"**My boyfriend in college, Justin, had I.E.D." She said. "One day, he got very angry and attacked me. I was in the hospital for two weeks."**

"**Wow, Mylie, I had no idea." He said with some shock. He now knew why she treated I.E.D. It made him wondered if she had already been through this before, why risk it by getting involved with Randy.**

"**Yeah. Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore." She said. "I don't want it to ruin our evening."**

"**Okay." He said. "But I want to know more about you."**

"**Like what?" She said with a smile.**

"**Where did you go to college and med school?" He asked her.**

"**I went to NYU for college and then Yale for med school." She replied.**

"**You seem young for a doctor." He said.**

"**I graduated high school at 16. College at 18." She said. "I graduated med school at 22 and then I did my residency and here I am."**

"**Wow, you must be very smart." He replied. **

"**I studied hard. Like I said, I was a wild child but I studied and got good grades." She said.**

"**Did you always want to be a therapist?" He asked.**

"**No. I wasn't sure what type of doctor I wanted to be." She said. "Not until college but I knew I would be a doctor. My whole family were doctors and I knew I would be too."**

"**Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked them.**

"**No, just the check." John said. **

"**Okay." The waiter said. **

**After he brought the check and it was paid. John and Mylie left and drove back to her house. It was nice dinner and Mylie really liked him. She wondered what exactly he and Randy had been through. She knew it was more than what Randy had told her.**

"**I had a nice time tonight." He said as they walked to her door.**

"**I did too." She said getting out her keys. They stopped on her porch. "Would you like to come inside for a drink or something?"**

"**Sure." He said as she opened the door.**

**They walked in and she shut off the alarm. Just as they got in, Simba came running up.**

"**Hey, Simba." Mylie said petting her dog. "Make yourself at home. I need to let Simba out." **

"**Okay." He said as he watched her take the door out toward the backdoor.**

**While she was gone, he looked around her house. It was decorated very nice. He looked at the photos she had on the table and walls. There were ones of her and her whole family, ones of her and her sisters, and ones of her and her dog. She had tons of vacation photos that she obviously went on by herself.**

"**Like the photos?" She asked coming back in.**

"**Yeah. You have gone on a lot of vacations." He said to her.**

"**I like to travel and usually have no one to travel with, so I go just me." She said picking up a photo of her in Hawaii. "So, what can I get you to drink? I have pretty much everything."**

"**Anything is fine." He said just as her phone rang. "Are you going to get that?"**

"**No, I will let the machine get it." She said walking into the kitchen. She got some glasses and poured them some thing to drink. She heard that the call was from her dad. He was once again telling her to call him. He sounded a little angry that she hadn't done that yet.**

"**Are you going to call your dad back?" He asked when she came back in. **

"**Not tonight." She said handing him the glass. "I will see him tomorrow at the family brunch thing."**

"**Is that something you do all the time?" He asked.**

"**Every Sunday." She replied. "Let's not talk about my family."**

"**Okay." He said with a laugh before sitting down on the sofa. "So, what do you want to talk about?"**

"**Who says we have to talk at all?" She asked before kissing him. **

**He kissed her back. He definitely wasn't expecting her to be that bold. She didn't seem like the type. But the more they kissed, more he realized she was not like she seemed at all. And the more he started to like her. She pulled away and stood up. She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, something he definitely wasn't expecting. Then she was full of surprises and he wondered was she always this bold.**

**Please Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Dejavu1978, Starkittie, Writerprincess94, RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!!

A special thank you to Dejavu1978 and Queenofyourworld for the help on this chapter.

The next morning Mylie woke up feeling guilty for what she had done the night before with John. She always had the tendency to jump into bed with a guy when she was upset or angry. It always seemed to calm her. She was admittedly a sex addict. She felt bad for using John to calm her own thoughts and felt even worse because he was friends with Randy. Even though it was immoral of her, she had to admit she did feel better the next day and could think clearer.

She got quietly out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and let Simba out. As she made the coffee she thought about things. She never considered herself easy but after what she endured at the hands of her father and later her boyfriend, she had this uncontrollable need to be held gently. This is what usually caused her to throw herself into any man's arms. She found it was the easiest way to be held when she needed to be. She knew that she used sex to deal with her anger and when she was upset. Being a therapist, she had tried to stop numerous times. After the last time, she just came to the realization that she was like she was. And sex helped her and why give that up.

"Good morning." John said coming into the kitchen.

"Morning." Mylie said to him. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He replied not sure what to say to her. Last night was not what he was expecting. When he asked her out, he never expected it to end up in bed. But she had made the first move and it was amazing with her. She was nothing like he thought she would be. She was not the sweet and innocence girl she seemed.

"So, what time do you have to leave today?" She asked. "Cream and sugar?"

"No, thank you." He said to her.

"Okay." She said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He said. "I have to leave this afternoon."

"Oh, okay." She said. "So, I know we really just met, but would you be willing to go to my family's house for this brunch? I don't want to go by myself."

"I guess I can." He replied wanting to spend more time with her. "I just need to go back to my hotel and get changed."

"Okay. Can you meet me here in an hour?" She asked. "The brunch is at 11."

"Yes." He said getting up. "I will see you later." He said kissing her goodbye.

"See you in an hour." She said as she walked him to the door.

"In an hour." He said walking out.

After he left, she thought back to the night before. She had been upset with Milly for telling their dad about their talk and she was upset that her dad had called her and made it clear that they would talk about it. She knew because she was upset was the reason she ended up in bed with John.

She went to her room and got dressed. She was not really looking forward to the brunch. She knew that her father would want to talk about what Milly told him. And she really didn't want to talk about it. She had just finished getting ready when John knocked on her door.

"Hey, you ready to deal with my family?" She asked when she opened the door to him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said to her.

"Great, let's go and see all the doctors Rimbauers." She said walking out.

They were soon on their way to her parents' house. He could tell that she didn't want to go but felt obligated to go. She told him the address and gave him directions. They soon arrived at her parents' house.

"Miss Mylie, how are you?" Gabriella, the maid, said opening the door.

"I am fine, Gabriella. How are you?" Mylie asked her as they walked in.

"I am good." Gabriella replied. "Who is this gentleman?"

"This is John Cena." Mylie said. "He is a friend."

"Nice to meet you, John." Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you too." John said.

"Your parents and sisters are waiting on the patio." Gabriella told them.

"Thank you." Mylie said taking John's hand and walking to the patio. She breathed deeply as she opened the door.

"Mylie, nice of you to join." Caledon Rimbauer said with a hint of anger to his daughter.

"Sorry about being late." She said sitting down.

"Who is this?" Emmaline Rimbauer asked her daughter.

"This is John." Mylie said. "He is a friend."

"Nice to meet you, John." Caledon said shaking his hand.

"You too, Mr. Rimbauer." John said.

"You can call me Cal." Caledon replied. "Gabriella, we are ready now."

"Cal, don't yell." Emmaline said before turning to John. "John, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Macy, her husband, Kyle. Milly, her husband, Andy, and Mae and her boyfriend, Noah."

"Nice to meet you, John." Noah said. "You are a good wrestler."

"Thanks." John replied.

"You are a wrestler?" Cal asked him.

"Yes, for the WWE." John replied as Gabriella served the brunch.

"Thank you, Gabriella." Emmaline said to the maid. "It looks wonderful."

"If you need anything else." Gabriella said before going back inside.

"So, you are a wrestler?" Cal asked. "I don't see why that is a sport. It is so fake."

"Dad." Mylie said. "Please."

"I am just saying what is true, Mylie." Cal said to her.

"I can see why you think that, Cal." John said. "But we work hard to make it look real."

"I am sure you do." Cal said as everyone was eating.

"Let's eat, please." Emmaline said to the group.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time. Mylie wondered when her dad would bring up the talk. She still couldn't believe that Milly told him.

"Mylie, I would like to talk to you." Cal said getting up. "In the den, please."

"I will be right back." Mylie said to John before getting up.

"Okay." He said as she left to follow her dad.

She and her dad were soon in the den. He wanted to talk about what she told her sisters.

"Mylie, I want to know about you breaking the rules." Cal said to her.

"I didn't break any rules." She said to him.

"You kissed a patient." Cal said. "That is against the code. You should be ashamed."

"He kissed me." She said. "Did Milly tell you that? That he kissed me."

"She told me but you should have stopped it." He said. "You told them that you kissed him back and that if he hadn't of stopped, you would have had sex with him right there in your office."

"Yes, I said that." Mylie said admitting it. "But he did stop and nothing more happened."

"Yes, but you wanted it to." Cal said. "Mylie, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said to him.

"You wanted to have sex with a patient." He said. "Do you know how sick that is?"

"God, I can't believe she told you everything." Mylie said getting angry. "It is none of your business!"

"You as my daughter are my business." He said. "You as a Rimbauer reflect on all of us. I can't have my daughter screwing around with patients. It is wrong."

"Dad, I am not having anything with any patient." She said to him.

"Is John the patient you kissed?" Cal asked just as everyone came in the room. "Is he?"

"No, he isn't the patient." She said. "John is a friend."

"Did you sleep with him on the first date?" Cal asked.

"Dad that is not your business." Mae said as they sat down.

Emmaline had told them that it might be a good idea to go and make sure everything was fine with Cal and Mylie.

"It is my business because she is my daughter." Cal said to his youngest daughter. "You need to understand that Mae."

"Dad, please." Macy said. "Let's not do this."

"Do what, Margaret?" Cal asked his oldest.

"Air family issues in front of a guest." Macy said.

"Everyone, please." Milly said. "Let's not do this."

"If he wants to be in a relationship with Mylie, he needs to understand." Cal said. "He needs to understand this family."

"Understand this family?" Mylie said loudly. "No one wants to understand this family. You all have no idea about anything that doesn't deal with you."

"Mylie Amanda, you know that is not true." Emmaline said. "We are interested in all our children."

"Emmaline, this conversation is between me and Mylie." Cal said to his wife.

"No, I am done with this." Mylie said getting ready to leave.

"Why do you want to run away, Mylie?" Cal asked.

"I just want to be away from you." Mylie said walking to the door with John behind her.

They were soon on their way to her house. He knew now why she didn't really want to go and why she wanted him to go with her. When they got to her house, he walked her inside. He could tell that she was upset about things.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said just as they entered.

They barely got into the house before she pushed him into the wall and kissed him. He was shocked that she had yet again made the first move.

"I want you now." She said pulling away from him for just a minute.

They were soon in her bedroom and making love. It was just like it had been the night before, amazing. He honestly couldn't figure out Mylie. She had made the first move both times. But he liked her because she was not like anyone he had met before. And he wanted to know more about her and her life. She really intrigued him.

Please Review!! Were you shocked that Mylie is a sex addict?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Dejavu1978, Starkittie, and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!! You guys rock!!

A special thanks to Dejavu1978 and Queenofyourworld for all your help on this.

The next few days went by pretty quick. John called Mylie everyday to see how she was. Before he left, they talked about dating, which would be hard with him being on the road but they both agreed to try to make it work. Mylie hoped she could but she knew if she got upset or angry and he wasn't there, she would end up in bed with someone else and she didn't want that. John was back on the road and he saw Randy everyday. He could still see the progress Randy had made. And he did feel bad about being with Mylie knowing how Randy liked her.

"John, how are things?" Chris Jericho asked John.

"Things are good." John replied to him.

"Who is she?" Chris asked him.

"Her name is Mylie." John said not knowing that Randy was listening to their conversation.

"What does Mylie do?" Chris asked him.

"She is a therapist that deals with anger." John replied. "She lives in Connecticut."

"Oh, how did you meet her?" Chris asked him.

"I bump into her on the street and then we had coffee." John said. "I asked her out for that night. We went to dinner and back to her place."

"On the first date?" Chris asked. "Did you guys have sex on that date?"

"We did." John replied. "And she made the first move."

"Really?" Chris asked. "She made the first move?"

"Yes. She started kissing me." John said. "And then she led me into her bedroom. It was amazing."

"Good for you." Chris said to him. "You need to be happy."

"Thanks man." John said getting up and leaving.

Randy had listened to the whole conversation and hated John right now. How could John go out with Mylie? How could he sleep with her? Randy had to talk to John and he hoped he could do it calmly.

"John." Randy said seeing him.

"Randy, what's up man?" John asked him.

"I need to talk to you." Randy said calmly.

"Okay." John said. "What about?"

"How could you go out with Mylie?" Randy asked him. "You knew she was my therapist."

"Randy, I like Mylie." John said. "And she is your therapist not your girlfriend."

"I know she is my therapist." Randy replied. "But you knew I liked her."

"Randy, I like Mylie a lot." John said. "And I want to continue to date her."

"How could you do that to me?" Randy asked. "You are only doing this to get back at me for what happened."

"I am not doing this to get back at you." John said. "I have forgiven you for that. So, get over it."

"Get over it?" Randy asked. "You should have stayed away from Mylie. She is not your type."

"Not my type. Beautiful, successful and great in bed." John said. "She is so my type."

"You shouldn't have slept with her." Randy said. "You knew that I liked her and you went there anyway."

"I slept with her because I wanted too." John replied. "Both times I wanted to and so did she. She was the one who made the first move both times. If she didn't want to, she wouldn't have done that. And it was amazing with her."

"John, how could you do that to me?" Randy asked getting angry. "We were supposed to be friends."

"We are friends. But I like Mylie and I am going to continue to see her." John said. He wasn't doing this to get back at Randy for what happened. He really liked Mylie.

"Stop seeing her!" Randy said grabbing John and pushing him into the wall. "You don't like her. You only want to make sure I am not happy. You never really forgave me for what happen."

"You are right. I never forgave you really!" John screamed back as he struggled against Randy. "I have gotten over it but I still remember what you did. I have forgiven you to a point!"

"Stay away from Mylie! Stop using her to get back at me!" Randy yelled still holding John to the wall.

"I am not using her! I like her!" John yelled back. "She is not like you think Randy." He said calming down. "She is not the sweet and innocence person you think she is."

"Stop! You know nothing about her!" Randy screamed at him just before punching him. "Stay away from Mylie." He said just before John came back and hit him.

"She is a wild one, Randy." John said as he hit him. "You could never handle her in bed or anywhere else."

"You have no idea about anything!" Randy yelled hitting him again.

Both were soon punching and fighting on the ground. Each one taking a shot at the other one. Finally security and some other superstars pulled them apart. Both were shocked to see Vince standing there.

"My office now." Vince said to both.

They followed Vince to his office. Both wondered what he was going to say. They hoped that he wouldn't suspend them.

"Why were you boys fighting?" Vince asked them. Though neither one said anything. "I asked you a question."

"We were fighting about the girl I am seeing." John said. He wasn't going to tell Vince it was Randy's therapist.

"What about her?" Vince asked.

"Just that Randy thinks I should stay away from her." John replied.

"You should." Randy added.

"That is enough." Vince said. He didn't want another fight between the two. He thought that Randy was making progress in therapy. "John, you are free to go. But I don't want you two to fight again."

"Understood." John replied getting up and walking out.

"Randy, I think you might need more sessions with Dr. Rimbauer." Vince said to him. "But your travel schedule doesn't really allow more. So, I was thinking about seeing if Dr. Rimbauer would be willing to travel with you for a while."

"You want her to travel with me?" Randy asked. He liked the idea because he could spend more time with her.

"Yes, she will travel, room, pretty much follow you everywhere." Vince said to him.

"Okay, if you think it will help." Randy said hiding his smile. He really liked the idea of her being with him all the time.

"I do. So, I will call her and see if she will do it." Vince said. "You can go. But Randy, one more fight, and you will be suspended."

"Understood." Randy said getting up and leaving. He hoped that Mylie would agree to come on the road.

After Randy left, Vince placed a call to Mylie. She said she would think about it. She needed to talk to the doctor who practiced with her and she would get back to him.

"Did Vince suspend you?" John asked when he saw Randy.

"No." Randy replied. "He wants me to have more sessions with Mylie. So, he is talking to her about coming on the road."

"Really?" John asked. This would make him happy too. He could spend more time with her.

"Yes. She would travel, room and just follow me." Randy said.

"She would stay in the same room as you?" John asked. That didn't make him happy. He didn't want Mylie to room with Randy.

"Yes." Randy said walking off. He knew that John didn't like that. But he did, he wanted to spend more time with Mylie.

After Randy walked away, John called Mylie. He wanted to know if she was going to do that.

"Hey, handsome." Mylie said answering her cell phone.

"Hey, how are you today?" He asked her.

"I miss you." She said. She did miss him. She had no stressful day since he left and she was glad. She didn't want to make the mistake of sleeping with someone else. And she knew if she had one, she would end up sleeping with someone else.

"I miss you too." He said. "So, I hear that you might be coming on the road with us."

"Vince called and asked me." She said. "I have to talk things over with the other doctor here first."

"Are you thinking about doing it?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied. "This way I will be close to you." She thought it was best that she do that. She didn't want to cheat on him and she knew if wasn't with him, then she might if she got upset or angry.

"I would like that." He replied. "But I don't like that you would have to room with Randy."

"I know but Randy is my patient. Nothing more." She said. She knew she didn't feel that way. She liked Randy but he was her patient and she couldn't cross that line right now. And she did like John and felt bad for using him like she did. But she was trying to have a normal relationship with John, that was what she wanted and she hoped that she could control her addiction by being with him.

"Okay." He said. "I understand that. I hope you do come on the road."

"Me too." She replied. "I have to go. I have a patient. Call me later."

"I will." He said. "Bye, Mylie."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

He was glad that she was thinking about doing it. He wanted to spend more time with her and it couldn't be better if she was there with him. He knew that Randy liked her but he also knew that Mylie wouldn't cross that line between patient and doctor. He really liked her and wanted to see if they could have a relationship that didn't revolve around them having sex. That is what they had spent most of their time doing since they met. They had sex on their first date and the next day. He left later on in that day and hadn't seen her since. He hoped that they could have something more and spending time together would help with that.

Please Review!! Can being with John help Mylie control her addiction?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Rkosgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and Starkittie for the reviews!!!**

**Over the next few days, Mylie talked to the doctor who was in her practice with her. He agreed that it was a good idea for her to go on the road with Randy to help him. He also said he could handle their patients and that he would bring in a replacement for now. So, she made plans to go on the road. She did have a session with Randy that night. He had called earlier and told the receptionist when he would be in town. John had called Mylie and told her he would be at her house at about nine. She had told him she had a session at seven and she should be home at nine. **

"**Mylie." Randy said coming in.**

"**Randy, how are you?" Mylie asked as he did. John had told her that Randy knew about them.**

"**Good." He said quickly before sitting down.**

"**So, what is on your mind?" She asked him.**

"**You and John." He replied. "Why would you hook up with him?"**

"**I like him." She said. She did like him but she wondered if she was doing it because of her addiction. **

"**But when you kissed me, I know you felt something." He said getting up and pacing like he sometimes did in their sessions.**

"**I did feel something but Randy, you are my patient." She replied. "I can't cross that line with you."**

"**But you can be with John?" He asked. "He is my friend."**

"**John isn't my patient." She said. "And I am sorry if this hurts you."**

"**Hurt me?" He said getting a little angry. "You have no idea what hurts me."**

"**Randy, I want to help you." She said getting up and walking to him. "I want to help you get better."**

"**I don't need you!" He said to her. "I don't need anyone!"**

"**Do you believe that?" She asked placing her hand on his arm. "Do you think that you don't need help?"**

"**I don't!" He said again.**

"**Then why did you attack John?" She asked. "Why did Vince call me about going on the road with you to help you?"**

"**I don't need anyone!" He said grabbing her hand which was on his arm. "I especially don't need some slut who is fucking my friend, telling me that I need help!"**

"**Randy, do you want to hurt me?" She asked him. "Is that why you are saying this?"**

"**No, I don't want to hurt you." He said still holding her hand. **

"**Then what do you want?" She asked him quietly. "Tell me what you want."**

**He didn't say anything instead he pulled her into a very passionate kiss. As he kissed her, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, not only was he her patient but she was dating his friend. But as they kissed, she didn't know what happened inside her. Something just made her want to be with him. This time he didn't pull away or stop. He walked her over to the sofa in her office. He laid her down and was soon on top of her kissing her still. **

**His hands made their way to her shirt and he quickly discarded it. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she unbuttoned them. She threw the shirt on the floor. He continued to kiss her. It wasn't long before they were making love right there in her office. **

"**We shouldn't have done that." She said getting up and getting dressed. "You are my patient."**

"**Are you saying you didn't want to?" He asked her getting up and getting dressed too.**

"**I did want to but we should have stopped." She said. "I am dating your friend."**

"**But he was last thing on your mind just now." He said walking over to her. "I know you wanted to be with me." He said placing his hand on her cheek.**

"**I did want to be with you." She replied placing her hand over his. "But you are my patient. I shouldn't have crossed that line with you."**

"**I don't care that you did." He said. "I still want you to help me get better. I know you can."**

"**Randy, I shouldn't be your therapist if we are going to do this." She replied walking to the window. "I should recommend you to my associate."**

"**No, I won't let anyone else help me." He said walking up behind her. He placed his arms around her waist. "I want you to be my therapist."**

"**Randy, I don't know if I can help you if we are having sex together." She said pulling away. "And I am with John."**

"**You are only with him because you think you can't be with me because I am your patient." He said walking to her. "I want you to help me and no one else."**

"**Randy, we shouldn't do this." She said to him.**

"**We can keep this between you and me." He said once again placing his arms around her waist. "No one has to know." He said kissing her again.**

"**We shouldn't do this." She said as he kissed her neck. It was then that she noticed the time and realized that she had to get home because John would be there. "I have to go."**

"**Okay." He said letting her go. "But I am not letting this go. I want you to help me. I know you can." He said kissing her and then leaving.**

**After he left, she thought about what had happened. Did her addiction cause her to have sex with Randy? She wasn't sure, she knew that she was attracted to him but she had never thought about having sex with a patient. She really couldn't believe that she had done that. She got her things together and headed home. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to tell John what had happened. He was waiting when she drove up.**

"**Hey, rough day?" He asked when she got out of the car.**

"**Yeah. Sorry I am a little late." She said kissing him.**

"**It's not a problem." He said kissing her back.**

"**Let's go inside." She said taking his hand and walking to the door. **

**Once they were inside, she immediately kissed him again. She wanted to be with him.**

"**I missed you." She said as they kissed.**

"**I missed you, too." He replied as they did.**

"**I want you so much right now." She said kissing him again.**

**They were soon in her room and having sex. John had no idea she could be like this. She was so forward sometimes. He really liked her and she was not like he thought she was when he first met her. She was a little wild in bed and never said no to anything. He really hadn't met anyone like her and couldn't wait to get to know more about her.**

"**Wow that was great." He said afterwards.**

"**It was." She replied feeling a little guilty. She knew why she was with him. She had been upset and angry at herself for being with Randy and she did what she normally did when she was upset or angry, have sex with the nearest guy she could find. Luckily this time, it was with John and not some stranger.**

"**So, are you going on the road with us?" He asked her as they laid there.**

"**Yes." She replied. She wanted to help Randy and get to know John more. But she knew it was going to be hard now that she had had sex with Randy. She hadn't planned that and she knew it shouldn't have happened. **

"**Are you excited about coming on the road?" He asked. He could tell something was different but didn't know what.**

"**I am. I am ready to spend some more time with you." She said kissing him. "I really am."**

"**Good. You just seem different today." He said to her.**

"**I just had a rough day. Getting my patients ready to see the other doctor and things." She said. "So, it is just stress."**

"**Okay." He said knowing she had a stressful job. "So, what do you want do tonight?" **

**"Just what we are doing." She replied. "I just want to be with you."**

"**That sounds like a great idea." He said kissing her.**

**They were soon making love again. She knew that her addiction was driving her need to be with him and she hated it. She really liked him but she liked Randy too. And now she had had sex with both of them. When did life get this messed up? She wondered as she and John made love. Why was she like this and how could she stop? She honestly didn't know if she could and a part of her didn't even want to. **

**Please Review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Rkosgirl92, Starkittie, and Queenofyourworld for all the reviews!!!**

**A few days later it was time to go on the road. Mylie was looking forward to spending some more time with John. She hoped that the more she was with him, more she would want to be and not think about Randy. Randy was her patient and she still couldn't believe that she had crossed that line with him. John had tried to get Vince to have Mylie stay with him but Vince said she had to stay with Randy to help him. Mylie hoped she could resist the urge to sleep with Randy again. They arrived at the hotel in San Diego where RAW was being held. John checked into his room and Mylie checked into hers and Randy's. **

**She went up to her room. She wanted to rest a little bit before she started with Randy's therapy. Vince had arranged for them to have a private room at the arena for therapy. She hoped this would help him. And she hoped that being close to John would stop her from acting on her addiction with some stranger.**

"**I see you finally got here." Randy said when she walked in.**

"**Randy, I didn't know you were here already." She said putting her stuff on one side of the room.**

"**I wanted to make sure I was on time for our session." He said with a smile. **

"**Our session isn't until later at the arena." She said sitting down on the other bed in the room.**

"**Well, maybe we can have a session now." He said walking over to her. "Like we had last time."**

"**I don't think that is a good idea." She said to him. "Randy, my goal right now is to help you. I don't think we should have a repeat of what happened."**

"**So, you don't want to be with me?" He asked her sitting down beside her.**

"**I might want to but I can't." She said starting to get up. He pulled her back down beside him.**

"**I know you want to." He whispered to her as he moved closer to her. "No one has to know anything especially John."**

"**I can't do that." She said quietly. "I can't be with you again."**

"**I know you want to." He said moving to kiss her. He kissed her very softly. "Just give in to want you want."**

"**I can't do that." She said pulling away from him. She was trying not to do something she shouldn't do.**

"**You want to though, don't you?" He asked her before kissing her again.**

"**I do want to." She said softly to him. "But I can't."**

"**I know you don't want John." He said still not moving from his spot beside her. "You never did."**

"**I like John and I do want him." She said. "I can't be with you because you are my patient."**

"**I told you no one has to know what happened." He said kissing her again. He knew she was close to giving in. "You know that you want to."**

"**Randy, I can't do this." She said as he started kissing her neck. She could feel that she was close to giving in to him that was what her addiction did to her. She not only used sex to deal with her problems but the addiction also caused her to not say no to sex ever. If she was offered sex by someone, usually she gave in. And a part of her did want to give in to him but another part was telling her she shouldn't be doing this.**

**He continued to kiss her. He knew he was wearing her down and she was close to giving in. It was when she started kissing him back, that he knew she was his. They continued to kiss and then he pushed her back onto the bed. He continued to kiss her as he unbuttoned her shirt. Both removed everything else and they were soon making love. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but her addiction made all reason go away the minute she gave in to him. She had to admit he was very good and it was so amazing with him.**

"**Randy, we shouldn't do this." She said as they laid there afterwards. "You are my patient and I am with John."**

"**Mylie, John doesn't want to be with you." He told her. "He wants to get back at me for what happened."**

"**What did happen?" She asked him. "Please tell me."**

"**I told you. He was dating this girl, I like her and she ended up with me." He said to her. "Then I realized that I wanted my friendship with John more than I wanted her."**

"**Is that all?" She asked knowing there was more.**

"**Mylie, you don't want to know." He said getting up.**

"**I do want to know." She said getting up also. "I want to help you and the best way I can is to know what happen."**

"**I can't tell you right now." He said getting dressed.**

"**Fine. Whatever." She said getting dressed and getting ready to leave. "I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me everything."**

"**Mylie, I can't tell you." He said stopping her from leaving. "I'm sorry."**

"**I'm sorry too." She said walking out. **

**He knew he should tell her what happened. He knew it would change her mind about being with John. But he had promised not to say anything and he wanted to keep that. But he hated to think that Mylie was with John. He knew she liked him but she just kept saying that he was her patient and she wouldn't cross that line. But she had twice. He did wondered why she gave in so easily. But he wanted her and he knew that he would have to eventually tell her exactly what happened. He just didn't know if he could.**

**While Randy was thinking about telling Mylie exactly what happened with him and John, Mylie was on her way to see John. She felt guilty about what happened with Randy. That was why she didn't want to room with him. She was worried it would happen again and it had. She knocked on John's door and waited for him to answer.**

"**Hey, finally get away from Randy?" John asked her.**

"**Yes." She replied walking in. **

"**I hate that you have to share a room with him." John said closing the door and walking over to her. "I wish Vince would have let you stay here."**

"**I do too." She said. "So, what have you been up to?"**

** "Nothing. Just waiting for you to come to see me." He said kissing her.**

"**Oh, really?" She asked kissing him back. "So, you were just waiting for me."**

"**Yeah." He replied. "So, what do you want to do now that it is you and me?"**

"**I wonder." She said with a smile before kissing him again. They were soon making love. She knew it was her addiction and the guilt she felt for being with Randy. She didn't know why she couldn't stop. She had tried so many times and it never worked.**

"**Wow, every time with you, is so amazing." John said afterwards.**

"**It is amazing with you too." She replied. "I wish I could room with you."**

"**I do too." He said getting up. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"**

"**Let's go get something to eat and then we will see what to do." She said getting up and getting dressed. Both were dressed soon and headed out.**

"**Okay, let's go." He said walking out with her. Neither noticed Randy watching them leave.**

**He hated that she was with John. He hated that John could go out with her and no one would say anything. He couldn't go out with her like that because she was his therapist and Vince would find out and make him change therapist. And he didn't want that, he wanted to continue with her as his therapist. He really liked her and he hoped that she would stop seeing John and realize that they can have a relationship and she can still help him get better.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Rkosgirl92, Starkittie, and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and Dejavu1978 for the help on this.

John and Mylie arrived at the arena later in the day. Mylie had her session with Randy before the show that night. She hoped everything would be professional. John walked her to the room where the therapy was to take place. He kissed her and then walked to his locker room to change so he could train a little. Mylie was waiting the room when Randy walked in.

"Mylie." He said sitting down.

"Randy." She replied. "I think today we will talk about your anger toward the McMahon family."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because it is a stressor for you." She said. "It is obvious that the McMahon family angers you so, I want to explore that."

"I really don't want to talk about them." He replied to her.

"Okay, let's talk about what happen with you and John some more." She said as they sat in the room.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her.

"So, I can help you." She replied. "Tell me about what happen."

"I told you John and I liked the same girl. She was dating him then she left him for me." He said telling her again what he had told her before.

"I know there is more to the story. So, tell me." She said getting up from her chair and walking over to where he was.

"You don't want to know." He said to her.

"I do want to know, so tell me." She said sitting beside him. She wanted to know what it was so, she could help him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" He said. "John was violent toward her that is why she left him for me."

"Okay, then tell me more." She said not sure if he was being truthfully. John didn't seem like the type.

"Their relationship was fine to start with." He said. "But he got jealous about her time. She wanted to hang out with friends and do her own thing. He didn't like that. So, they would argue and eventually he hit her."

"Did you see him to that?" She asked. "Or did she tell you that?"

"She told me that he hit her." He replied. "I knew that they argued but I didn't know he was like to her until she told me."

"Randy, did you ever see the bruises on her?" She asked wanting to make sure she got the story right.

"No." He replied truthfully. "But she wouldn't lie about that. She wasn't the type to do that."

"So, you never saw him hit her, never saw any bruises?" She asked him. "So, how do you know she was telling the truth? She could have been saying that to make cheating on him okay."

"She wasn't like that." He replied. "She wouldn't do that. She was an honest person."

"How can you be sure about that?" Mylie asked. "You only know what she told you."

"She wouldn't lie about that!" He said. "Why would anyone lie about that?"

"Women lie about a lot of things." She said to him. "Especially when they want to make cheating okay."

"You just don't want to believe that John could do that." He said to her. "You don't want to believe that he could have some anger issues also."

"Randy, I am just saying that you only know what she told you. That maybe she wasn't telling you everything." She said. "That is all I am saying."

"You don't understand." He said. "I know John is capable of doing that. It is only a matter of time before he does that to you. Why do you think he is single?"

"I never gave the matter much thought." She said truthfully. "I don't believe he would get violent with me just like I know you won't get violent with me."

"You have a lot of faith in me and in John." He said. She was being really trusting with them.

"I just don't believe that either one of you will hurt me." She said knowing that she was the one doing the hurting by being with both of them and when John found out he would leave her. She also worried that if they found out about her addiction, both would leave her.

"I think you are being naïve about that." He said walking toward her. "I could easily hurt you and so could John. What do you really know about us besides the fact that you slept with us both?"

"I thought you said that you wouldn't say anything." She said not wanting anyone to hear that she was sleeping with a patient.

"I won't say anything." He said quietly to her. "I won't tell anyone about us."

"There is no us." She said. "I am your therapist and you are my patient. We can never cross that line again."

"I think we will." He said with a smile. "You can't stay away from me. You say that you don't want to cross that line but you just can't seem to help yourself."

"I think this session is over." She said. She knew he was right about her not being able to help herself. That was what her addiction did.

"Okay. How about we go to my locker room and I will introduce you to some friends along the way?" He asked her.

"Sounds good." She said knowing she had to follow him to see if anything triggered an episode.

They walked out of the room and toward the locker room. He introduced her to some of the other superstars and divas.

"Randy, how's it going?" Adam "Edge" Copeland asked him.

"Good. This is Mylie, my therapist." Randy said introducing her to him.

"Nice to meet you Mylie." Adam said. "You were right Randy, she is pretty."

"Thank you." She said. "It's nice to meet you too."

"We better go. Later Adam." Randy said walking away. He didn't want Adam getting any ideas. He already had to fight John for her attention.

"Later." Adam said walking away. She really was a pretty girl. But he had heard she was dating Cena and it was obvious that Randy was a little into her also.

After they left Adam, they walked toward the locker room. As they walked, John was coming the other way. He stopped them to talk to Mylie. It was a little uncomfortable as Randy and John both stared each other down.

"John." Randy said still keeping his focus on him.

"Randy." John replied doing the same. "I want to know if you wanted to come to my locker room and hang out, Mylie."

"She can't. She has to follow me." Randy said to him.

"That doesn't mean she can't." John said.

"Yes, it does." Randy replied.

"Guys." Mylie said standing between them. "John, I would love to hang out with you but I have to follow Randy as per Vince's orders."

"Okay. Can I see you later?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied kissing him.

"Good. See you later." He said walking away.

"Now, we can spend time together just us." Randy said as they continued to walk.

"Randy." Dave Batista said walking up to them.

"Dave." Randy said. "This is Mylie, my therapist."

"Nice to meet you, Mylie." He said to her.

"You, too." She replied.

"We better go." Randy said once again not wanting to give Dave any ideas about Mylie.

"Sure, later." Dave said walking off.

"Your friends are nice." Mylie said as they walked to the locker.

"Yeah." He said opening the door. "Now, we are alone. What to do?"

"Not what you are thinking." She said. "I am here to observe you nothing more."

"You are no fun." He said with a laugh.

"Sorry, but I told you, I am not crossing that line with you again." She said.

They just sat there talking until show time. Mylie just watch Randy interact with everyone. When he went to the ring, she saw the anger. She saw him lose control on his opponent. She had heard about what he did to get into an opponent's head, and now she was seeing it. And it was nothing like she saw in her office, it was uncontrollable. And she knew that she would have to get him that angry and more to help him. She just hoped it was in a control setting and not because of her addiction.

Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The next few months, Mylie had regular sessions with Randy while they traveled. She knew he was making some progress and she had managed to not have sex with him the whole time, each time she wanted to, she would find John. Vince was happy with Randy's progress and was talking about ending the sessions. Mylie didn't think that was a good idea. John and Randy continued to fight over what time they got with her. She had a meeting with Vince about Randy.

"Mylie, I think it is time for you to leave." Vince said to her. "Randy has made great progress so, I think it is time for you to leave."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Mylie said to him. "He has made progress but there is still a lot of work to do."

"I don't think so." Vince said handing her the contract she had signed with him about being Randy's therapist. "This states that your time is up. You must leave and not see him as a therapist."

"Vince, he still has some things to deal with." Mylie said.

"No, he is fine now." Vince said. "You will leave in two days. No exceptions."

"Okay." She said agreeing. She knew about her contract and she couldn't fight Vince. She just hoped that Randy would be okay. She left Vince's office and headed back to the hotel. She wanted to go to sleep.

"Have a nice meeting with Vince?" Randy asked her when she came in.

"He wanted to talk to me about your therapy." She said sitting down on the bed.

"What about it?" He asked her.

"He thinks you don't need it anymore. So, he has told me I have to leave." She said.

"What?" He asked shocked. He didn't want her to leave.

"My contract with him to help is up and he says it's time for me to leave." She said again. "I hope you are okay. I know you are better but you still have a long way to go. But he has made it clear that I can't have any contact with you as your therapist. I'm sorry."

"I will talk to him." He said walking over to her.

"You can't do that." She said. "He has made up his mind. Just be careful."

"Okay." He said.

Both went to sleep and soon it was morning. Mylie knew she only had this day because she was schedule to leave the next day. She got up and headed to the shower. She had just finished washing her hair when Randy came up behind.

"We can't do this." She said as he started kissing her neck.

"This is the last time we will be here together." He whispered to her. "The last time."

She gave in to him and they were soon making love. She knew she shouldn't be doing it. But it felt really good to be with him and she didn't want to stop. It was only afterwards that she felt guilty about being with him.

"We can't keep doing this." She said as she got dressed. "I can't keep doing this."

"Why? You aren't my therapist anymore." He said. "You are now free for me."

"I'm not free. I am with John." She said getting things together. "And I have to go."

She left and headed to see to John. She knew she what she was going to do and she told herself not to but did it ever listen. She arrived at John's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, beautiful." He said letting her in.

"Hey." She said kissing him.

"So, I hear that Vince is making you leave." He said to her.

"Yes, he is." She said kissing him again. "I don't want to talk about that. I missed you. I miss you when I am not with you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing her back.

They were soon making love. She knew that she was still upset over having to leave and what happen again with Randy. Why couldn't she stop this? Why did she feel the need to have sex instead of dealing with things?

"We need to get dressed and go." He said to her afterwards. "We can't be late."

"I know." She said getting up and getting dressed.

They were soon on their way to the arena. She watched as they trained a little bit. John and Randy both came to the locker room at the same time. She was waiting for them.

"John, get lost. It is my time with Mylie, one more session." Randy said to him.

"No, your sessions are over. I am spending time with my girlfriend." John said to him.

They proceeded to argue for the next few minutes. Mylie finally got tired of it and she was very angry that they weren't asking her.

"Enough! I am leaving and not spending with either of you." She said getting up. "I will see you back at the hotel."

She quickly left before either could stop her. She made her way out to the parking lot. She realized that she had rode with John.

"Hey, something wrong?" Adam Copeland asked her.

"No, I just want to get out of here." She said to him.

"I am leaving, I could take you." He said.

"Sounds good." She said leaving with him. She was very angry and upset and wanted sex right then.

"So, where to?" He asked her.

"Somewhere that no one knows where I am." She said to him knowing what she wanted from him.

"Okay." He said driving to a secluded spot by a lake. "This okay?"

"Perfect." She said leaning over to kiss him.

"I don't think we should do this." He said pulling away.

"We should. No one will know." She said kissing him again. She just needed sex right then.

He soon gave in to her and they were making love right there in the car. He was a little shocked by her. She didn't seem like the type to do this and she didn't seem like the type to cheat. Afterwards, he drove them back to the hotel.

"Thanks for everything." She said to him before heading to her room. She, as always, felt bad that she cheated on John again only this time with Adam. Why couldn't she control this?

When she got back to the hotel room, she found Randy and John both there.

"Where did you go?" John asked her.

"I needed to clear my head." She said thinking that she just cheated on him with Adam.

"We wanted to apologize for earlier." Randy said to her.

"It was you, Randy, you started it." John said to him. "You just keep pushing."

"I do not." Randy said to him. "She is my therapist."

"She isn't your therapist anymore." John said. "That is over."

"I still think of her as my therapist." Randy said.

They were soon arguing once again. God, she thought, can't they ever stop.

"Stop! Just stop!" She yelled. "I can't deal with you two. I need to leave." She said leaving quickly and heading to the hotel bar. She just needed to get away from them. They always seemed to want to argue about everything.

She sat down and ordered a drink. She needed to just be away from everything. She was once again upset and angry with both of them.

"Everything okay?" Dave Batista asked her sitting down.

"Just craziness." She replied. She was upset and angry with them. Why did they have to do that?

"With John or Randy?" He asked her.

"Both." She said. "I feel like a new toy that two little boys can't decide to share."

"That sucks." He said to her.

"Yeah, do you want to get out of here?" She asked him.

"I guess. Where to?" He asked her.

"Your room." She said.

"What?" He asked her. She was very forward and he didn't think she would be like that.

"Your room. No one would look for me there." She said. "I need to be somewhere they can't find me."

"Okay, let's go." He said getting up.

They left the bar and headed to his room. He wasn't sure what was going on with her. She seemed different then the first time he met her. Once they were in his room, she started kissing him and that was something he wasn't expecting.

"I think you are upset and we stop." He said pulling away.

"Why? Don't you want some strings free sex?" She asked. "No commitment, no expectations, nothing but no strings attached sex."

He didn't know what to say to her. She was nothing like he thought. She started kissing him again and they were soon making love. He was definitely shocked by her and this was something he wasn't expecting. She stayed the night with him, she didn't want to face Randy or John. Why coudn't she stop? Why couldn't she control herself? This was the first time she had ever had sex with four different guys in one day.

Please review!! She really is a sex addict, four hot guys in one day. Oh, she needs help.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Suicide Attempt in this chapter.**

**The next morning, Mylie woke up first and headed to her room. She realized that she needed help for her addiction and she needed to tell John. She had to pack and catch her flight out. She hoped that she wouldn't run into really anyone. She made it back to her room. When she walked in, she saw John and Randy both sleeping. She packed quietly and got a shower. When she got out, both were awake.**

"**Mylie, where were you?" John asked her.**

"**I stayed in a different room. I just needed to get away." She said.**

"**Okay. I wish you would have called." He said to her.**

"**I'm sorry. I just needed some time away." She said. **

"**Okay." He said.**

"**I need to talk to you." She said to him. "But not here, your room."**

"**Alright." He said following her to his room. Once they got there, he asked what was going on. "So, what's up?"**

"**I slept with Dave last night." She said.**

"**You slept with Dave Batista?" He asked her.**

"**Yes and I slept with Adam after I left the arena." She said.**

"**What?" He asked shocked. "You slept with both of them."**

"**Yes. I also slept with Randy yesterday morning." She said confessing again.**

"**You slept with all four of us yesterday?" He asked her trying to understand. "Why, why would you do that?"**

"**I should have told you. I am a sex addict." She said. "It started after my college boyfriend. I had a lot of anger and instead of getting angry, I used sex to control my anger."**

"**You used sex to control your anger?" He asked. **

"**Yes. Whenever I am upset or angry, I want to have sex with the nearest guy I can find." She said. She hoped he would understand. **

"**Mylie, what you are doing is dangerous." He said sitting down. "Is that why you slept with me on our first date? You were angry about your dad and sisters."**

"**Yes. John, you just don't know how sorry I am." She said. "I never wanted to be this way. I have tried numerous times to stop but I just couldn't."**

"**And now?" He asked.**

"**After yesterday and sleeping with the four of you, I realize that I need help." She said. "So, I am going home to Connecticut and try to get better. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."**

"**Mylie, I don't really know what to say." He said. "I'm sorry for everything you have been through. And I am sorry that it made you feel that sex was the only way to feel better."**

"**I know. I am so sorry." She said crying. "I understand if you want to stop all contact with me. I am so sorry." She said walking out quickly. She went back to her room and got her stuff and headed to the airport. She didn't talk to anyone, she just got to the airport and caught her flight.**

**After she left, John went to find her and tell her that he didn't want to cut all contact with her, but he couldn't find her. He figured that she caught her flight and left. He was still wrapping his mind around what she had said, she was a sex addict. He also was trying to deal with her sleeping with Randy, Adam and Dave. How could he look at them again knowing each one had slept with his girlfriend? He still thought of her like that and he didn't want to stop being with her. He wanted to help her through this.**

"**John, everything okay?" Adam asked him.**

"**Yeah, beside the fact that you had sex with my girlfriend." John replied to him.**

"**John, I am sorry. She came on to me." He said. "I am sorry."**

"**I know. Mylie is a sex addict." John said. "When she is upset or angry, she has sex with the nearest guy she can find. And last night, she was upset about Randy and me arguing."**

"**I had no idea." Adam said. "I am sorry."**

"**I know. Just don't come near her anymore." John said walking away. He now needed to find Dave and Randy tell them the same.**

**He found Dave first in catering. He walked up to him and sat down.**

"**John, I'm sorry." Dave said knowing what it was about.**

"**I know. Mylie is a sex addict." John replied. "When she is upset or angry, she has sex with the nearest guy she can find. And last night, she was upset about Randy and me arguing."**

"**I am sorry." Dave said. "I had no idea about that."**

"**I know. Just stay away from her." John said getting up. He had one more person to talk to.**

**He found Randy in the locker room. He wondered though did Mylie slept with Randy because she was upset or angry.**

"**Randy, we have to talk." John said sitting down.**

"**What about?" Randy asked.**

"**Mylie. I know you had sex with yesterday." He said. **

"**I did." Randy said.**

"**Did you know she was a sex addict?" John asked him.**

"**No." Randy said with a laugh. "Is that what she told you to cover for the fact that yesterday was not the first time?"**

"**What?" John asked.**

"**We had sex in her office and when she first started traveling with me. We had sex that first day." He said. "So, do you think she is a sex addict?"**

"**Yes. She had sex with you, me, Adam and Dave yesterday." John said to him.**

"**What?" Randy asked shocked.**

"**Yeah, so that is how I know she is a sex addict." John said. "She admitted to me that she was. She is on her way to Connecticut to get help."**

"**She is a sex addict?" Randy asked wondering if she was using him. He had to find out.**

"**Yes." John said leaving.**

**After John left, Randy made plans to fly to Connecticut, he had to know, he left out later that afternoon. He arrived in Connecticut and drove to her house.**

"**Randy, what are you doing here?" Mylie asked him.**

"**I have to talk to you." He said coming in.**

"**What about?" She asked him.**

"**Are you a sex addict?" He asked her.**

"**Yes. I guess John told you." She said shocked that John told him.**

"**He did." Randy said. "Is that why you were with me?"**

"**No, you were the one I wanted to be with." She said. "I know you might not believe that. But it is true. I wanted to be with you more than anything. But you were my patient and I didn't want to cross that line."**

"**But you did, three times!" He said with some anger. "It was because of your addiction wasn't it? Did you ever care?"**

"**Yes, I care about you." She said. "I am sorry about this. I understand if you, like John, want to cut all contact with me. I'm sorry."**

"**I don't know why I should believe you." He said. "You slept with Adam and Dave. You had sex with all of us in one day. That is more than being sex addict. That is just being a slut. Which is what you are."**

"**You should leave." She said starting to cry. "I'm sorry you think that."**

"**Don't bother crying. It won't work." He said getting up. "I can't believe I actually wanted something with you. I never want to see you again, because you are a slut. Just stay away from me."**

"**Just leave." She said through her tears.**

"**I am and be sure this is the last time you will see me." He said walking out. He didn't believe that she wanted to be with him. She only wanted him because of her addiction. How could he be so stupid about her?**

**After he left, she started crying more. Before she knew it, she was throwing things and breaking things. She destroyed every piece in her house that could break. She knew she probably deserved his angry. She wondered if she should even get help. It was then that she walked into her bathroom and got the razor. She cut her wrist and hoped she wouldn't have to be her anymore. She hated what she had become and she just wanted everything to end. As she laid there and waited to died, she wondered where this would leave everyone. But it was what she needed to do to get the peace she needed.**

**Please Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mylie." John said coming into her house. He immediately saw everything broken and knew that Randy had been there. He wondered if Mylie or Randy did this. "Mylie." He said again walking through the house. He didn't see her anywhere. He walked toward her bedroom. He heard the water running and walked in. It was then that he saw her on the floor of bathroom.

"Mylie!" He said running over to her. He saw the blood and quickly dialed 911 on his cell phone. He found a towel and pressed it to her wrist to get the blood to stop. "Please stay with me, Mylie. Please don't leave."

The ambulance came and they took her to the hospital. They managed to save her and she was going into treatment for her addiction. John told them he wanted to see her.

"Hey." He said walking into her room.

"Hey." She said back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something and found you on the floor." He said sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She asked him. "I am a horrible person."

"No, you aren't." He said taking her hand. "You are a great person who has an addiction. That's it."

"How can you be so nice to me?" She asked him. "After everything I have done."

"Because you are a great girl. What you did was because of your addiction." He said still holding her hand. "I know you don't want to do that."

"Stop being so nice to me." She said. "I don't deserve it. I am a slut just like he said."

"No, you aren't." He said knowing now that Randy did say something to her. "I am so sorry. "

"Randy was right. I am a slut." She replied. "And I deserve nothing."

"No, you aren't." He said. "He was just being a jerk. But I know he would never want you to do this."

"Yeah, right." She said. "John, I know you don't want to be here or have anything to do with me like everyone else. So, please leave and go back to your life."

"I want to be here." He said. "Mylie, I don't want to cut all contact with you. I want to help you."

"You can't help me." She said. "I am beyond help. You should have let me die."

"No, I would never do that." He said still holding her hand. "I know you can get help. Mylie, please."

"I don't deserve help." She said starting to cry. "I don't deserve anything."

"Mylie, don't say that." He said. "You deserve everything. You are great person who has an addiction that she needs help for. That's it."

"I'm so sorry what I did." She said still crying. "I am sorry that I cheated on you. You shouldn't be so nice to me. You should hate me."

"I could never hate you." He said getting up and hugging her. "No one hates you."

"Mylie." Randy said coming in.

"What do you want Randy?" John asked him.

"A few minutes alone with Mylie." Randy said to him. "Please."

"Its fine, John." Mylie said to him.

"Okay. I will be right outside if you need anything." He said.

"Thanks." She said as he left. "What do you want Randy?"

"I heard what happen. I'm so sorry." He said. "I never wanted you to do that."

"Well, I didn't do it because of you. I didn't because it was what I deserve." She replied. "I don't deserve anything but death."

"No, you don't." He said sitting down in the chair that John vacated. "Mylie, I shouldn't have said what I said."

"You meant it." She said. "You just feel guilty about this. So, don't worry, you can go on with your life and forget me. I want you to."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked her.

"But you do. The first words you said to me were what you meant." She said. "I know that. I am a slut who sleeps around and likes to blame it on my addiction. But the truth is, I am just a slut. Maybe I have no addiction. Now, you can go."

"Mylie, I'm sorry." He said. "I am very sorry."

"Well, thanks for that." She said. "I get you are sorry. You are sorry that I tried to kill myself. So, forget me, just forget you knew me and that you had anything to with me. I know you want that."

"I don't!" He said loudly. "Are you listening to me? I said I am sorry. Why can't you forgive me? I didn't mean what I said."

"You did mean it and I understand that." She said. "I am sorry that I am like this. Please just leave and be happy."

"Mylie." He said. "Please. Give me another chance."

"Randy, you need to focus on you not me." She said. "So, do that, focus on you."

"I am sorry." He said getting up. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I get that. But you did, and now we need to move on." She said. "You need to focus on you and I need to focus on me. So, let's do that."

"Okay." He said knowing she wasn't going to change her mind yet. "I will come back to see you."

"Bye, Randy." She said to him as he left. Once he was gone, she started to cry. She knew she was right but it still hurt.

"Mylie, are you okay?" John asked her coming in.

"Yeah. I have to get some rest before I go to treatment tomorrow." She said. "Thanks for everything."

"You are welcome and I will be back to see you." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Bye, Mylie."

"Bye John." She said as he left too. She was now alone which is what she deserved.

Please Review!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, Rkosgirl92, Writerprincess94 and Starkittie for the awesome reviews!!! You guys are awesome.

The next month Mylie got the treatment she needed for her addiction. She went into an inpatient program that treats this addiction. She began to understand what triggered and why it was associated with anger and being upset. The doctors there did not let her dad see her. He was a major stressor for her. Her mom and sisters came regularly. John came when ever he had the chance. He talked to her sister, Mae, the most. Mae was the main one who came and visited her.

"John, I need to know how he is doing." Mylie said when John visited her the last time before she was to be released.

"He isn't doing well." John replied. "I think he has stopped going to any kind of therapy. We don't talk anymore. I can't get over the fact that he knew we were together and he still went after you."

"That wasn't only him." She replied. She had realized how much she did care about Randy and how wrong it was for her to be with John when she had feelings for someone else. "I was a part of that."

"I know that." He said. "I do understand your feelings for him. I just wish things would have been different."

"Yeah, me too." She replied. "So, are you going to try to fix your friendship with him?"

"I don't know." He said getting up and walking over the window. "I want to but I wonder can I."

"You can because you care about him." She replied getting up and walking over to him. "You can help him."

"I don't know about that." He replied. "He is back to being his angry self again. Listening to no one, doing what he wants, I don't think anyone can reach him."

"John, I am sorry for how things turned out." She said walking back and sitting down.

"Me too. But it wasn't all bad." He said with a smile. "Because of you, I did meet a great girl who wants just me."

"I know and she is a great person." She replied with a smile. "And I am happy for both of you. You deserve someone like that."

"What about me?" Mae said coming in. "Don't I deserve someone nice?"

"You do, and that's why you are with John." She said to her. John and Mae had started dating just a week earlier. They had talked when both came to visit Mylie and realized that they had some things in common. John and Mylie decided that they should just be friends. John knew that Mylie was in love with Randy and that they just needed time apart.

"Yeah, we had better go. We don't want to miss the movie." Mae said to him.

"Go, you guys. Have fun." Mylie said to them.

They left and Mylie was alone again. She was scheduled to be released in a week. She was ready and the doctors told her that she was better. She had learned to deal with her anger in a different from sex. She learned to write down her feelings and deal with things that way instead of with sex. She thought and worried about Randy and how he was dealing with things. She knew he needed more help for his anger. And she hoped he would get it.

"Mylie, I think you can go home today." Dr. Forrester told her when he came to visit.

"Really?" She asked. "A week earlier?"

"Yes. You have made wonderful progress." He said. "I know you are ready."

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright, I will get things together and you can go home." He said leaving.

While Mylie was getting ready to go home, Randy was having more problems then ever. He once again had let his anger control him. He had taken out Batista for at least three months. Vince was not happy about that. He had warned Randy one more like that and he would be suspended for thirty days. Randy told Vince that he didn't care and to do whatever he wanted. So, he was now suspended for thirty days. He headed home to St. Louis. He still thought about what he had said to Mylie. He really didn't mean it. He had read about her addiction on the internet. It was just as she had said. He wanted to go apologize to her but she had told him that they needed on work on their own issues. But he hadn't worked on his at all. He just didn't want to.

Adam had called John and told him about Randy. John knew that Randy needed help and he needed someone to tell him that. He didn't think that he would listen to him. He knew that Randy needed Mylie to tell him that. Just as he was talking to Adam, Mae's phone started ringing.

"Hey, Mylie, what's up?" Mae asked her sister.

"I am being released today." Mylie told her.

"What? That's great." Mae replied.

"Yeah, so, can you come back?" Mylie asked her.

"Yes, I am on my way." Mae said hanging up just as John was too.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Mylie. She is being released today." Mae said to him.

"That's great." John said to her.

"Yeah, she wants me to come and get her. Do you mind?" Mae asked.

"No, of course not." He said getting up.

"Good. So, who was that that called you?" She asked him.

"Adam. Randy went crazy and got suspended for thirty days." He said as they were on their way to get Mylie. "I don't know what is going on with him. He is throwing everything away."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him." Mae said as they headed toward the clinic.

"I don't think he would listen to me." He replied. "I don't think I can help him."

"What about Mylie?" Mae asked. "She might be able to."

"Yeah, I think she would be but I don't know if she will." He said as they pulled into the parking lot. "I know she can help him."

"I think she will if you explain it to her." Mae replied getting out. "I know she cares about him."

"I know that." He said as they walked to the building.

They entered the clinic and went to the reception area in the treatment center. They waited for a few minutes before Mylie came out. She was happy to be released and happy about her recovery.

"Sis, I am so glad you are out." Mae said hugging her.

"Thanks, me too." Mylie said hugging her back. "Now, please take me home."

"Let's go." Mae said as the trio walked out. Mae hoped that John would talk to Mylie about Randy. Mylie had told her how much she cared about him and Mae knew that Mylie could help him.

When they arrived at Mylie's house, they all went inside. Mae had came weeks before and replaced what Mylie had broken and cleaned up. She wanted her sister to come home to a nice house.

"Wow, who cleaned up?" Mylie asked coming in.

"I did." Mae replied.

"Thanks." Mylie said headed to her bedroom to put her stuff up. She looked toward her bathroom and remembered that day. She had been upset and angry and decided to end everything.

"Mylie, are you okay?" Mae asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mylie said walking back to the living room.

"Mylie, I wanted to talk to you about something." John said as they sat on the sofa.

"What?" She asked him.

"Adam called me and said Randy got suspended for thirty days because of his anger." John said.

"Wow, I'm sorry." She said. She hated that he was suspended.

"Mylie, would you be willing to go to St. Louis and talk to Randy about things." John asked her. He hoped she would because Randy needed that.

"I don't know." She said. She wanted to help him but she was uncertain.

"Miles, I know you want to help him." Mae said. "You know you want to."

"I do want to help him." Mylie replied. "But I don't know."

"Mylie, just go and talk to him." Mae said. "See what you can do to help him."

"Okay." She replied. "I will go."

"Good. I will make your plane reservation." Mae said. "So, go pack."

"You want me to leave today?" Mylie asked her.

"Yes. There is no time to waste." Mae replied.

"Alright." Mylie said going to her room to pack.

Mae got her on the next flight which was to leave in two hours. After Mylie was packed, they headed to the airport for her to catch her plane. She was unsure about this but she wanted to help him. Now, she was on her way to St. Louis.

Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld, Rkosgirl92, Writerprincess94 and Starkittie for the reviews! **

**Please Review!! This chapter was hard to write but I hope you liked. So, please let me know.**

**Mylie arrived in St. Louis and rented a car. John had given her Randy's address and she headed that way. She was a little unsure about this but she wanted to help him. And she had realized while on the plane that she was maybe the only who can. She arrived at his house and got out. She walked up to the door and found it opened. She walked in and saw that the house had been destroyed. Everything that could be broken was. She heard something in kitchen and walked to it. When she got there, she saw Randy breaking things in there.**

"**Why are you breaking things?" She asked him as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**What do you want?" He asked once he saw her. He stopped what he was doing.**

"**I came to help you." She said. "I heard about you getting suspended." **

"**Who told you? John?" He asked her. "I get that you are still with him, so just leave."**

"**I am not with John anymore." She said walking near him. "He is dating my sister."**

"**Great." He said sarcastically. "So, why are you here?"**

"**I told you came to help you." She said realizing the thing he needed was to get very angry like she had planned to do with him in therapy.**

"**I don't need your help." He said to her. They both just stood there in his kitchen. "Just leave."**

"**I am not leaving." She said. "I am going to stay and help you. And maybe I should start by telling you how I got better."**

"**Your situation is nothing like mine!" He said to her.**

"**Are you sure?" She said knowing she needed to get him angry. "We both have things we couldn't control. You can't control your rage and I couldn't control my need for sex. We are alike."**

"**No, we aren't!" He yelled. "Don't you get that? I am not like you and you are not like me."**

"**I think we are." She said. "We are alike. But the difference is I got help, you haven't. Why didn't you find another therapist?"**

"**I don't need help, that's why." He replied. "I don't need anyone."**

"**I think you do." She replied. "You obviously can't control yourself so, you do need help."**

"**Have you not been listening?" He said getting angrier because she wasn't. "I don't need help!"**

"**Yes, you do." She replied knowing she was getting him angry. "You need help if you want to keep your career. Your angry is destroying you. Don't you see that?"**

"**It is not! It helps me!" He yelled. "I want you to leave. I don't need your help!" He yelled picking up the closest thing he could find and throwing in her direction. The glass broke when it hit the wall.**

"**Randy, you need help." She said again. He was getting angry just like she wanted. "Why won't you admit that you need help?"**

"**I don't need help from you!" He replied. "I don't need help from someone who can't control herself with men! You fucked three of my friends! You fucked me while you were dating Cena! Why would I want your help?"**

"**You wanted my help when I was fucking you." She said knowing she was getting him angry. It hurt to hear him say that but she knew it was having the right effect on him. It was doing exactly what she wanted. "You were doing so well in therapy with me. I thought you wanted to get help and control this. You did when you kissed me, when you made love to me, so what changed in that?"**

"**You. You did when you wouldn't stop seeing John after we had sex." He said. "You knew you should have but you keep up that you're my patient shit. But me being your patient didn't stop you from crossing the line three times with me."**

"**No, it didn't." She replied. "I wanted you and I couldn't or wouldn't control that."**

"**Why don't you leave?" He asked her. "You aren't like me so, leave!"**

"**I won't leave." She said knowing he was at the breaking point. "I won't leave until I help you."**

**He walked over to her. She really couldn't tell what he was thinking. But this was where the angry would take him and where she wanted it to go. She was shocked when he grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall in the kitchen. She fell to the ground, more shocked than hurt. Once he realized what he had done, he knelt down beside her with tears.**

"**I'm sorry, Mylie." He said. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay." She said getting up and sitting against the wall.**

"**I'm sorry." He said crying. "This is so messed up."**

"**Randy, tell me what happened to cause this?" She asked pulling him into a hug.**

"**It started with this girl I dated long ago. I thought she was the one but she left." He said moving to sit beside her. "I never thought I would see her again until she I was introduced to her by John. They had started dating."**

"**Oh, I see." She said listening. "Go on, please."**

"**We started talking again and started the relationship up again while she was dating John." He replied. "I thought I was what she wanted again. We were going to tell John about us but she got drunk one night and told me she was only with him and John because we were famous. I got very angry with her and I snapped. I didn't mean to do what happened. She was drunk and we were arguing. We ended up fighting by the stairs. I got so angry with what she was saying about me, that I pushed her. She fell down and was in a coma for four days before she died." He was crying more after he told her.**

"**I am so sorry." She said still hugging him. "It was an accident."**

"**The police ruled it an accident and nothing else was said. I told myself that I would not let any woman make a fool of me again." He said to her. "Then I started dating Stacy. And I thought things were good and they were at first. Then she started second guessing me all the time and the way she would flirt with every guy made me so angry. That was when I RKOed her in the ring. After that, I told myself that no woman would ever make me feel weak or anything like that."**

"**Randy, do you think that maybe what happened with Stephanie was the same thing?" She asked him. "That she made you feel like fool."**

"**Yes." He replied. **

"**All this has made you not trust women to a point, right?" She asked.**

"**Yes, it has." He replied. "I now think that I only need women for one night, that's it."**

"**Did you think that about me?" She asked him. "Is that what you wanted from me?"**

"**No. I wanted you to help me." He said truthfully. "Then things changed, the more time I spent with you, the more I felt for you. And it scared me. When I kissed you that first time, I felt something. But I knew it was wrong because you were my therapist."**

"**Then what happened?" She asked.**

"**I was mad that you had gone out with John." He said. "And that was when I kissed you again and we had sex in your office. Then you came on the road with me and it was hard to be close to you like that and not be with you. But I always told myself that I didn't need you. That I didn't want you. But I did and I do want you. And it scares me because of my history."**

"**I understand that." She said. "I know that I made mistakes a lot of them because of my addiction. I never should have gone out with John when I knew I had feelings for you. I never should have slept with him and I shouldn't have slept with you while you were my patient. And I most definitely shouldn't have had sex with you, John, Adam and Dave in one day. I used sex to cover how upset or angry was I. I know I am better. I am not sure where we go from here. But we don't need to have that conversation right now. It is late so, let's go to sleep for tonight and talk more tomorrow."**

"**Okay." He said getting up. He helped her up also. "You can have the guest room at the end of the hall."**

"**Thank you." She said walking upstairs with him.**

"**Here you go." He said showing her the room.**

"**Thank you. See you in the morning." She said to him.**

"**Yeah, tomorrow." He said walking toward the master bedroom.**

**Once inside the guest room, she got things together and took a shower in the bathroom that was off from it. Her back and head still hurt from earlier. But she knew it was nothing serious. She changed into her pajamas and checked her cell phone. She had a missed call from Mae and a voice mail from her also. She decided to call her back tomorrow. She was tired from the day and the unexpected therapy session. But the therapy did what it was suppose to do, cause Randy to have the break through he needed.**

**Randy was in his room also thinking about the therapy session. He hadn't wanted to get that angry with Mylie. He also didn't want to hurt Mylie like he did. He was so sorry that he had done that, yet she didn't seem that upset by it. Now, she knew everything and he wondered what she would think about it and him. He knew he wanted something with her but he was afraid it would end like before.**

**Please Review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, Rkosgirl92, Writerprincess94, and Starkittie for the awesome reviews!!!

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld and Dejavu1978 for all the help on this chapter.

The next morning Mylie got up early and cleaned up the living room and the kitchen. She cleaned up everything that was broken. After she cleaned up, she made breakfast just as Randy was coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said to him.

"Morning." He said sitting down at the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I cleaned up a little bit." She said sitting everything down on the table.

"No, it's fine." He replied.

"I think we need to talk about what to do from here." She said sitting down.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said as they started to eat.

"You had a major break through yesterday." She said to him. "And you need to continue to get better."

"I know that." He replied. "I know I need to continue to get help. Can you still be my therapist?"

"I can't. Not because I don't want to do but because it would be a conflict of interest."

"Why would there be that?" He asked.

"Because of my feelings." She replied. "I can't help you when I have feelings for you. And I am still recovering from my addiction. If I were to help you, we would just hinder the other's progress."

"So, what do we do?"

"I can recommend a great therapist for you."

"Okay." He said. "So, what happens now?"

"I will give you the name of the therapist." She replied.

"I meant with us."

"Well, you are no longer my patient." She said getting up. "And I want to help you and I want something with you. But you have to let go of what happen with the other guys. You can't keep bringing it up. We have to put it behind us. If we or you can't do that, then we don't have anything."

"I can put it behind me. I want to." He said walking over to her. "I want something with you. I want us to try to have something."

"I want that. I want you." She said turning to face him. "But I think you need to get better first, we both do. We can be friends but I think your therapy should be the most important thing at the moment. When you have gotten better, then we can have something."

"Mylie, I will get better. But I need to know that I have you." He said. "Please tell me that."

"You do." She replied placing her hand on his face. "You do have me. But we need to take some time and both get better. Once we have, then we can see where we are."

"Why do we need to take time? We can help each other." He said.

"Randy, we both need to address our problems. Our problems are unique, and I don't think helping each other will be an option."

"You know, Mylie, you aren't my therapist anymore." He said bluntly. He was tried of the psych crap she says. "I'm sick and tired of you analyzing every move in our relationship."

"That's not what I meant."

"Just shut up, Mylie." He said. He rushed toward her. His demeanor scared her. She had seen him angry before, but the mood he was in was something different. A mood she hadn't seen up to this point. "You want to give me conditions." He said pinning her to the wall a hand on each side of her head. "Well, here is one for you. Stop talking to me like a therapist. Stop hiding your feelings for me behind your damn profession."

"I'm not hiding anything." She tried to sound in control but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Bull, Mylie. You are so afraid of loving me, admit it. Quit talking in circles, quit giving me the psychological excuses and just follow your heart for once." He pushed away and turned his back to her

"Randy, you don't get it. I can't control my urges."

"Control what, Mylie. Give in to me. Sleep with your boyfriend. All sex is not wrong Mylie. You have an addiction, I get that. So, be addicted to me and keep your pants on for everyone else." He narrowed his eyes to her. He was tired of her controlling every part of their relationship. What she need was for him to take some of that control away. "There you go. Problem solved, you're cured."

She couldn't believe it. He had never talked so forcefully with her before, at least not regarding her.

"What about your problem, Randy?" She asked him changing the subject from her addiction to his anger problem. His words felt horrible to hear.

"There is no problem when I am with you. I told you, you calm me. I'll go to therapy to deal with the rest. But I want to come home to you not a psychiatrist." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

No matter how hard she tried to tell herself it was not the right time, she couldn't convince herself of that. She felt herself melt in his arms.

"I love you, Mylie." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

Please Review!!!! This chapter was the hardest to write so, i hope you like it.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, Rkosgirl92, Writerprincess94, Starkittie, and Dejavu1978 for the reviews!!!

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and Dejavu1978 for your help with this chapter.

The next six months, Mylie and Randy both went to their therapy sessions. Each one was seeing a different therapist that specialized in the problems each had. They were also seeing a therapist together to deal with it also. Randy had relocated to Connecticut with Mylie. She was back practicing and it was nice for her to have that. Randy was back traveling and his I.E.D was now being treated with medication. And now, they were getting ready to go to her parents for the dinner to celebrate that John and Mae were engaged. Mylie was not really looking forward to it. The last time Randy and her dad were in the same room, things didn't go well.

_Flashback_

"_Mylie, I want to talk to you about everything." Caledon Rimbauer said to his daughter._

"_Talk about what?" Mylie asked._

"_About you dating a patient. It is wrong, Mylie." Cal said._

"_He isn't my patient anymore." She replied to him._

"_That doesn't matter, this is still wrong." He said as they sat in his office. "It is wrong because he was your patient and because you are a sex addict. Which I find hard to believe that you are. I think you are using that for the excuse to sleep with every guy you meet."_

"_I am a sex addict but I am getting help for that." She replied. "He is not my patient anymore."_

"_Mylie, grow up and stop acting stupid." He said walking over to her. "You need to stop this."_

"_I am not stopping anything." She said. "I am in love and I will do what I want."_

"_NO! You won't." He said grabbing her. The anger he was showing was something she hadn't seen since he caught her having sex with her college boyfriend. "I want you to stop this relationship now!"_

"_Let me go. I am not a little girl anymore." She said pulling away from him. "You can't tell me what to do."_

"_I will." He said pushing her just as everyone else came._

_Before anyone could react, Randy and her dad were fighting with each other. Mylie and her mom pulled them apart. Mylie took Randy upstairs to her bedroom there. She knew that Randy and her dad needed to be apart._

"_I'm sorry, Mylie." Randy said as they sat in the room. _

"_I know. My dad often makes people angry." She said. "I'm sorry that you had to see his anger."_

"_I wanted to control mine, I did." He said looking at her. "I really did."_

"_I know. I know what happen wasn't your fault." She replied. "My dad was out of line. And I knew we shouldn't have come here. I knew my dad would have a problem. But I thought, he would get over it."_

"_I'm sorry." He said again._

"_You don't have to be." She replied. "I think we should go and tomorrow before you leave, see your therapist and tell him."_

_"I agree." He said getting up. "Let's get out of here."_

That was the last time that Mylie was at her parents' house. And she was not looking forward to this but she wanted to support Mae and John.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as they got dressed.

"Yeah, I just don't really want to go to this." She said.

"I know but I promise to not say anything to your dad."

"Good. Because this is for Mae and John."

"Yes, it is. So, if you are ready?" He asked.

"Let's go." She replied.

They were soon on their way to her parents' house. When they got there, they were greeted by Emmaline, Mylie's mother.

"Mylie, Randy, how are you?" Emmaline said hugging them both.

"We are fine, mom." Mylie said.

"Good, everyone is in the living room." Emmaline said.

They walked into the living room with Emmaline. Mylie saw her dad talking to Macy and her husband. She hoped her dad would be able to control himself tonight.

"Mylie, Randy, I am so glad that you are here." Mae said hugging them both. "I talked to dad and he promised to behave himself."

"Good." Mylie said. "I hope he does."

"He will." Mae said taking them to where John was.

"Hey, guys." John said to them.

Everyone had a good time and her dad did behave. Once it was over, Mylie and Randy headed home. She was glad that her dad had not said anything rude to her or Randy.

"So, things went good tonight." Randy said as they entered the house.

"Yeah, my dad actually kept his promise." She said getting ready for bed.

"Mylie, has your dad always been like that toward you?" He asked her.

"Yes. I was the wild child who never did what I should have." She said to him. "But I am over that now, and I just want to get on with life."

"I agree, which is why I want you marry me." He said to her.

"What?" She asked shocked that he would ask her.

"I want you to marry me." He said again.

"Wow, yes, I will." She said happily.

"Good. Then I guess you want this." He said giving her a ring box.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said looking at the 4ct. Pear shaped diamond platinum ring.

"I knew it was you." He said kissing her. "I love you, Mylie."

"I love you, too." She said kissing him.

Please Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the great reviews!! I am not ending this one yet like I thought. So, I hope you continued to read it.

The next day Randy left to go back on the road. Mylie was still in shocked that he had proposed to her. She was having lunch with her sisters today and was going to tell them. She knew that Mae would be happy but she wasn't sure about Milly or Macy. She arrived at the diner and saw Mae waiting.

"Hey, you." Mylie said walking up to her sister.

"Hey, how is it going?" Mae asked her before catching a look at the diamond on her finger. "Wow, is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it is an engagement ring, then yeah." Mylie said.

"I am so happy for you." Mae said hugging her. "So, any plans yet?"

"Mae, we just got engaged last night." Mylie said as they ordered.

"I know. I am just excited." She said. "I am happy that my sister is getting married."

"Well, thanks. I don't know how everyone else is going to take it but thanks." Mylie said.

"I know you mean dad but he will get over it." Mae said just as Milly and Macy came up. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Milly said sitting by Mylie. Macy sat by Mae.

"So, what's going on?" Macy asked them.

"Well, Mylie's engaged." Mae said.

"Mylie, that's wonderful." Milly said hugging her sister.

"Thanks." Mylie said.

"Are you sure about this Mylie?" Macy asked her.

"Yes, I am sure." Mylie replied.

"So, show us the ring." Milly said taking Mylie's left hand. "Wow, that's huge."

"I know." Mylie replied with a laugh.

"But it so suits you." Milly said. "Don't you think, Macy?"

"I guess." Macy replied. She wasn't happy about her sister's engagement. She thought it was wrong for Mylie to have a relationship with a patient or former patient.

"Thanks Macy." Mylie said. She knew how Macy felt. She and Macy had never been close like she was with Mae or even Milly.

"Mylie, have you thought this through?" Macy asked her as breakfast came.

"I have." Mylie said. "I know this is what I want. Macy, can't you be happy for me?"

"Mylie, I don't think you should do this." Macy said. "I don't think you have thought about this."

"Oh, my god. I came here to tell my sisters how excited I am because I am getting married." Mylie said getting her things together. "I thought you would support me. Sometimes, Macy, you are just like dad." She said getting up and leaving.

"Macy." Mae said getting up and following Mylie out.

"Mace, why would you do that?" Milly asked her after Mylie and Mae had left.

"Because it is a mistake." Macy replied. "Mylie isn't ready for this."

"Why would you say that?" Milly asked her. "She is 28 and she knows what she wants."

"She has never known what she wants." Macy said. "She is still recovering from her so called "Sex Addiction", which I don't believe."

"Macy, I have never heard you talk like this about Mylie." Milly said shocked at Macy's attitude.

"I just think Mylie is not seeing the big picture." She said. "She says she has this "addiction", but she is sleeping with her boyfriend."

"Macy, one does not have anything to do with the other." Milly said. "You love Mylie, I know you do but you are being very hard on her."

"She isn't ready for this." Macy said getting up. "I'm sorry if I think that but I do." She walked out of the diner

"My sisters are crazy." Milly said to herself.

While Macy and Milly were having their talk, Mae was talking to Mylie about things.

"Macy just doesn't understand things." Mae said as they sat on the bench out front. "She thinks things are black and white."

"Why do you always defend her?" Mylie asked.

"Miles, she is our sister. But she is like she is." Mae said. "She does what dad wants and believes what he says."

"I know but I thought she would be happy for me." Mylie said.

"Miles, just give her time." Mae replied hugging her sister. "Now, let's go to Starbucks and get some good coffee."

"Yeah." Mylie said with a laugh.

They made their way to Starbucks and ordered coffee. It was great that Mae was always the one who understood Mylie. They had always been close. She just wished that Macy would understand. Macy was the one that was most like their dad and sometimes that was scary for the others. But they were still close as sisters. Milly and Macy had always been close, like Mae and Mylie. Milly was like their mom, the peacemaker, Macy was like their dad, Mae was the more understanding one and then Mylie was the one who never did what was expected and was the wild one. Mylie knew that her dad would hear from Macy about the engagement and he would not be happy. Mylie just worried what he would do to stop things from not going like he wanted.

Please Review!!!! I am not ending this one yet


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, Rkosgirl92, Starkittie, Dejavu1978 and xheartofstonex for the reviews!!!

A Special thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help for on this one.

Sorry about the long wait for an update. I had writer's block on this one and was focusing on my other stories. I hope you like this chapter.

A few weeks later, Mylie was on her way to pick up her mother. They were going to meet Mae to have a dress fitting. Milly and Macy had theirs earlier. Mylie arrived at her parents' house.

"Mom, are you ready?" She asked walking into the house.

"Give me a few minutes." Emmaline said from the upstairs.

"Okay." Mylie replied walking to the study. She saw her dad there and decided to be nice. "Dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Caledon said. "Can you come here please?"

Mylie walked into the study and was shocked to find Justin there. Justin was her college boyfriend who had I.E.D. also.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" She asked him not coming into the room more.

"I came to talk to your dad." Justin replied.

"I have to check something, I will be right back." Caledon said walking out and leaving Justin and Mylie.

"So, your dad said you were getting married." Justin said to her.

"I am getting married to a wonderful guy." She replied.

"Yeah, he was a former patient, right?" Justin asked.

"He was my patient. But he isn't anymore." She said. "We are very happy. I can't wait to marry him."

"You will never be happy with anyone but me." He said walking over to her. "We are meant to be." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, we aren't." She said moving his hand. "You are the type of guy no one wants."

"You will be unhappy with him." He said again. "You are always meant to be mine."

"No, I am not yours and I never will be." She said just as her mom came down. "Goodbye, Justin."

She and her mom soon left and were on their way. She knew her dad had called Justin and was trying to get them back together. He was not happy about her marrying Randy.

"Mylie, are you okay?" Emmaline asked her daughter.

"Yeah. Why was Justin at the house?" Mylie asked.

"Your dad called him about something. I really don't know." She replied.

"Oh." Mylie replied as they pulled into the bridal shop.

"Mylie, don't let Justin or your dad bring down your happiness. You are happy with Randy and that is how it should be." Emmaline said before they got out of Mylie's SUV. "Don't dwell on the past, let it go."

"I plan on it. I want my life with Randy and that's it." Mylie said as they walked to the shop.

They were measured and fitted for their dresses. Mae's wedding was three months away. After getting fitted, they all had lunch.

"Why would dad want to be near Justin?" Mae asked as they ate Chinese. "He knows what Justin did to Mylie."

"I can't answer for your dad, girls." Emmaline replied. "Let's just enjoy our lunch."

"Right, sorry mom." Mae replied. That was the thing about their mother, she never questioned Caledon on anything.

After lunch, Mae said she would drop Emmaline off and Mylie headed home. She was shocked to see Randy's car there. She thought he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. She got out and got her bags and went into the house.

"What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She said walking into the living room. "I had something special planned."

"Well, what was that?" He asked her walking over to kiss her hello.

"I had planned on cooking you dinner and then showing you something Mae made me buy." She said kissing him back.

"You can do that tonight." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." She said pulling away.

"How was shopping with your mom and Mae?" He asked. He had called her earlier and told him where she was.

"It was fine." She said quickly not sure about telling him about Justin.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"My college boyfriend was at my house today." She said not wanting to lie to him. "He was visiting my dad."

"Is this the guy who hit you?" He asked her.

"Yes, Justin. He had I.E.D." She replied. "It was weird. He told me that I would never be happy with you. That I was meant to be with him always."

"I better not run into him, because I will so kill him." He said to he needed a question answered. "You are happy, right?"

"I am very happy with you." She said hugging him. "I love you and you are who I am meant to be with."

"Good. Because I think that about you." He said with a smile hugging her back. "Now, let's skip dinner and you can show me what Mae had you buy."

"You are so bad." She said with a laugh. She went upstairs and he followed her. Mae had her buy some pink lingerie.

They were soon making love. It was nice to be together. She missed him when he was gone but she understood his job. Being with him made her forgot everything with her dad. She didn't know why her dad was so against her marriage. But she soon put that out of her mind and focused on being with Randy.

"I missed you." He said as they were lying there.

"I missed you too." She replied.

"Are you sure it is safe for you with Justin lurking around?" He asked her. He was worried about her.

"Yes, it will be fine." She said to him. "I am not afraid of him."

"Okay. I trust your judgment." He said to her.

"Thank you. I love you, you know." She said to him.

"I love you, too." He said kissing her.

They just spent time together and talked a little about their wedding plans. Both were thinking about eloping.

"I just don't want a big wedding." She said to him. "I would rather just go to the Caribbean. You and me and just do it. Or go to Las Vegas and get married. We can invite Mae and John as our witness."

"I actually like that idea." He replied. "I think we should and soon. I can't wait for us to be married."

"I agree. Let's just do it. Let's fly to Las Vegas and get married." She said kissing him.

"I like that." He said kissing her. "We can always have big reception when we get back for everyone."

"Yeah, that is a great idea." She replied.

They proceed to talk about the wedding and decided to fly to Las Vegas in a couple days. They would have to talk to Mae and John about being their witnesses. But they were excited to get married and couldn't wait.

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Queenofyourworld, and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed, read, alerted and favorited this story. I so appreicate it.

Thanks to Dejavu1978, Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for all the help with this story.

There will be one more chapter after this one and then this story will be done. I thank everyone who read this.

Mylie made the arrangements for the wedding in Las Vegas. She decided not to tell her mom that she was eloping. She didn't want her to tell her dad because she was afraid he would tell Justin. She also didn't tell Mae that she and Randy were eloping. She told her that they were all going on a vacation together before John and Mae's wedding.

"Are you sure about not telling anyone?" Randy asked as they packed.

"Yes. Let's surprise them." She replied with a smile.

"Okay." He said. He knew her reasons and he understood them. He just was happy that they were getting married.

Once they were packed, they met up with John and Mae at the airport.

"So, why are we going to Las Vegas for vacation?" Mae asked her sister as they were flying to Las Vegas

"I just thought it would be nice to have some time together before you and John get married." Mylie said to her with a smile.

"Mylie Amanda Rimbauer, you are eloping!" Mae said excitedly.

"Yes, we are." Mylie admitted to her.

"I am so excited for you!" Mae said hugging her.

"Thank you." Mylie said to her. "I am so ready to get married."

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Mae asked.

"Well, when you elope, you don't tell anyone." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh, right." Mae said. "So, where are you guys getting married at?"

"A wedding chapel." Mylie said.

"I know that, Miles. I meant which one?" Mae said back.

"Oh, the famous little white wedding chapel." Mylie replied.

"Oh, Mylie, please no." Mae replied.

"I'm kidding. I have it arranged for us to be married at the Venetian Hotel." She replied to her.

"Oh, that is a nice hotel." She replied as they were looking over the brochure.

"So, you are eloping?" John asked Randy as they sat in the seats besides the girls.

"Yes. I just want to be married to Mylie. I don't need a big wedding." Randy replied to him.

"I think it is a great idea." John replied looking over to Mylie and Mae. "You and Mylie are a great couple."

"Thanks, so are you and Mae." Randy replied. "John, I'm sorry about everything. I am sorry I was with Mylie while she was with you. I just am sorry."

"I know. But things worked out." He replied. "I knew you felt something for her when I started it with her. We both made mistakes, so, let's just move on."

"Thanks. So, you and Mae have everything planned?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Her mother wants a big wedding and that is what we are planning." John said with a laugh. "Be happy you are eloping. You are saving yourself a lot."

"I heard that you know." Mae replied to them.

"Sorry." John said to her.

"Guys, this is about me." Mylie said quickly with a smile. "So, can we focus on me?"

"God, Mylie, get over yourself." Mae said with a laugh. "What about Randy?"

"Please, he is there to make me look good." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" He asked her with a smile. "That is what I am, arm candy."

"Yeah. The bride is the most important person in the wedding, then the groom." She replied. "So, we have to look good, baby."

"Got it." He replied as they were landing.

They made their way to the hotel. Mylie and Mae were both excited about the wedding. John thought that he might be able to convince Mae to elope while they were there. He didn't want the big wedding with her family. John, like Randy, thought their dad was crazy.

"So, when is the wedding?" Mae asked Mylie when they got to the room.

"In about two hours." Mylie replied.

"What?" Mae asked shocked.

"We are getting married in two hours." She replied walking to the master bedroom of the suite.

"Wow, do you have everything you need?" Mae asked.

"Yes. We did everything online. We are set." Mylie replied. "So, let's get ready."

They started to dress for the wedding in the master bedroom while the guys dressed in the other bedroom. Mylie was soon dressed in a simple, white dress with a square neckline and spaghetti straps. She wore her hair down and had rose in her hair. She just wanted something simple. That was what she and Randy had decided on. Mae was dressed in a simple pink dress. The guys were dressed in dress pants and shirts.

"Are you ready to get married?" Mae asked Mylie as they walked out of the room.

"Yes. I am ready." Mylie said as the guys walked out. Her face lit up when she saw Randy. "I have waited for this day for a while."

"Okay, let's get you married." Mae said to her.

They made their way to the gazebo of the hotel. That was where the wedding was going to take place. John and Mae walked down together. Mylie and Randy decide to go against tradition and do the same.

"We are gathered here to join in marriage, Mylie Amanda Rimbauer and Randall Keith Orton. Marriage is a sacred institution and not to be entered into lightly. Is it your desire to be married today?" The officiant said.

"It is." Randy and Mylie said together.

"Do you Randy, take, Mylie to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Mylie, take, Randy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"The rings please? Randy take the ring and put it on Mylie's finger and say with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

"With this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." He said placing the eternity band on her finger.

"Mylie, take this ring and put it on Randy's finger and say with this, I marry you and join my life with yours."

"With this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." She said placing the platinum band on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With that Randy kissed Mylie. The wedding was simple and just what Mylie wanted. Now, she was ready to begin her new life with him.

Please Review!!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Orton, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Queenofyourworld, Dejavu1978, and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews!!

This story is complete. I hope you like this ending and the whole story. Please Review!!

A few days after the wedding, everyone headed back home to Connecticut. Mylie knew she had to tell her mom that she and Randy were married and she didn't want a big wedding. She also wondered what her mom was going to say when Mae said the same the thing.

"Let's just get this over with." Mae said as she and Mylie arrived at the house. Randy and John decided to let the girls handle this.

"Yeah, let's do this." Mylie said as they walked in.

"Girls, how was your vacation?" Emmaline asked her youngest daughters.

"Great. We had a great time." Mae replied as they made their way into the living room.

"Good. Tell me all about it." She said sitting down.

"Randy and I got married in Las Vegas." Mylie said suddenly. She didn't want to prolong it.

"What?" Caledon said coming into the room.

"Randy and I got married in Las Vegas. I didn't want a big wedding and I didn't want to not be married to him." Mylie said.

"Mylie, how could do that to your mother?" Caledon replied. "She wanted to plan your wedding."

"Cal, its fine. Mylie, I am happy you had the wedding you want." Emmaline said. "Can I throw you a reception?"

"Yes. I would like that." Mylie said to her.

"Mom, John and I got married also." Mae said quickly.

"Excuse me. After all the hard work, Mae." Emmaline said. "We have planned everything."

"Mom, I was hoping we could use the reception to celebrate me and Mylie. The ceremony was taking place at the hotel where the reception was anyway." Mae replied to her.

"That is true. Okay, a double reception." Emmaline said. "Now, I have to call and get things together." She said walking out of the room into her office.

"Girls, I can't believe you would do that to your mother." Cal said looking at his daughters.

"Mom is okay with this, why can't you be?" Mylie said to him.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Mylie Amanda Rimbauer." Cal said to her. "Your mother wanted weddings for you two and you have cheated her out of that."

"Cal, they have not. I want my daughters to be happy." Emmaline said walking in. "I am happy that each one had the wedding she wanted."

"Thanks mom." Mae said getting up.

"We have to go." Mylie said getting up also. She was happy that her mom understood.

"Girls, I am happy you got what you wanted." Emmaline said hugging him. "I will let you know about the reception."

"Okay." Mae said as they left. She was happy that their mother was okay with everything. She just wished their dad could be that happy.

They arrived at Mylie's house to find the guys playing a video game.

"I am kicking your butt as Kane." John said to Randy.

"I can't get the Undertaker to do what I want." Randy replied as they continued to play.

"Doesn't matter I am still kicking your butt." John replied.

"Guys, we're home." Mylie said to them.

"Great. How was it?" John asked not looking from the screen.

"Fine. Our mom was okay with it, she wants to have a big reception for all of us." Mae said seeing that they weren't paying attention.

"That's great." Randy replied.

"Our dad was upset. He stole our car and slapped us both." Mylie said trying to get their reaction.

"That's great." John said. "Wait, your dad did what?"

"He hit you. We will kill him." Randy said as both stop playing to look at Mae and Mylie.

"I am kidding. I was trying to get your attention." Mylie said.

"God, Mylie, don't scare me like that." Randy replied. "I would have killed your dad."

"I would have stopped you." She said with a laugh. "Now, how about you stop playing the game and spend some time with us?"

"Okay." He said turning it off.

"We are going to go." Mae said to them. "Mylie, call me later."

"Okay." Mylie said as Mae and John left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Randy asked her.

"I want to play the game and be you." She said grabbing the controller. "Okay, I am Randy Orton. Who are you going to play?"

"I guess I will be Batista." He said getting the other controller. "Prepare for the Batista bomb, sweetie."

"Oh, that is nothing compared to the RKO, baby." She said to him as the game started.

They just spend the some time playing the game. It was nice to just spend the time together. Mylie was happy that they had just gotten married in Las Vegas. It made things so much easier. Randy was happy to because it saved him from having to be in the same room as her dad. He knew he would never like her dad but he loved her and that was enough. He couldn't wait to see where life would take them now. Who knew when Vince made him have therapy, it would lead to this and her? It was the best thing in world.

"I beat you baby." She said getting up and doing the happy dance.

"Yeah, I will get you next time." He said pulling her down next to him and kissing her. "I love you, Mylie."

"I love you too. Now, prepare to beat yet again, baby." She said grabbing the controller.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said with a laugh to her.

Please Review!!! Let me know your overall opinion on this story.


End file.
